Story of her life
by Kelly6231
Summary: Gabriella and Troy were made for eachother. Everyone knows that right? What happeneds when you throw a jealous sharpay, a life changing choice and a deadly situation...
1. Trailer

I don't own High School Musical. Period end.

**It was the perfect relationship.**

"_Gabriella, do you believe in true love?"_

"_More then anything…"_

Troy leans in to kiss Gabriella.

**Until she stepped in again**

"_Troy!! I'm so excited that your going to sing with me in the talent show. Can't wait sweetie!" _Sharpay runs up to Troy hugging and kissing him.

"_Talent show? Sweetie?" _Gabriella's breath was taken away.

**She couldn't take it anymore.**

"_Gabriella it's not like that at all."_

"_Troy, don't…._

**She had to make a life changing decision.**

"_Your free to finish out the school year, or you can leave now. It's an unbelievable opportunity, this doesn't come around often you know."_

"_I know…I'll sleep on it." _

**Will anything hold her back?**

"_Gabriella you know he loves you more then anything, you have to tell him, it involves him too" _Taylor reasoned.

"_I don't care, I just want to start over again." _

"_Your choice, just promise me that you'll call me."_

"_Promise" _

**But the call never came.**

"_She wouldn't do this, something's up!" _Taylor told her confused friends.

**No one heard from her for three years. **

"_Troy… I have to tell you something important…" _Chad said.

"_What is it?" _

"_It's about Gabriella." _Chad said sadly.

"_Gabriella?! Chad please tell me." _

"_I can't, tell you everything I mean…but you have to know this."_

**How would he handle the news**

"_How could you not tell me this!!!!" _Troy ran to Gabriella's house.

"_Samantha!! Please tell me where she is!"_

"_I haven't heard from her in a year Troy" _Samantha cried.

"_I'll find her. I promise."_

**He struggled to find her.**

"_Flight to New York now boarding." _

Troy's heart raced as the plane landed.

**How would she react.**

"_Troy?" _She was astonished.

"_Gabriella…" _He hugged her tightly.

"_What…What are you doing here?" _Gabriella was breathless.

**But would she welcome him?**

"_Gabriella…what's that?"_

"_Oh…um nothing, look you really shouldn't be here…You should go back home"_

"_Fine, I'll back off, but I'm not going back home."_

"_Troy…"_

"_Gabi your lying! I deserve to know!!" _Troy shouted.

**So Troy watched and waited.**

"_You stupid bitch, I told you to get it right!!"_

"_I'm sorry…I really am Tommy."_

"_I'll show you how sorry you should be."_

"_No don't!" _Gabriella pleaded.

**Would Troy make it in time?**

"_Troy, please…."_

"_Gabi?" Troy whispered._

**Or is he to late.**

"_Your not going anywhere!" _Tommy laughed. _"No one wants you, you have nothing because you are nothing! You have no way out." _Tommy whispered in her ear as he pinned her to the floor.

"_TROY!!!!!"_

_**STORY OF MY LIFE.**_


	2. Moments to slow down for

_**STORY OF MY LIFE.**_

Troy and Gabriella snuggled up under there favorite willow tree in the park, a thick red and black blanket enveloped them. They were enjoying each others company in silence. But Troy and Gabriella communicated with out words. Tory would know exactly what Gabriella was thinking, fearing or needing; without even showing it much less saying it. And it was the same with Gabriella to Troy. They each had a special gift with one another. A unbreakable gift. One that only true love supplied.

"Gabi?..." Troy said above a whisper. His voice content. There was only one word to describe Troy Bolton when he had Gabriella Montez in his arms. And that was 'Complete'.

"…Yeah?" She looked up at him from the glistening pond. She was watching the fragmented moon dance in the rippling water.

"Do you believe in true love?" Troy looked at her seriously.

"More then anything" She smiled leaning up to kiss him long and softly.

"I have something for you…" Troy said, drunk from her intoxicating kiss. He shifted to pull something out of his pocket. Within a few seconds he pulled out a ring and slipped in on Gabriella's finger.

"Troy…" Her breath was taken away.

"It's a promise ring." Troy explained.

Gabriella shifted sitting up looking at him.

"Gabriella I promise you, that I'll always be there for you no matter what, you're the only one for me Gabi, I just know it." Troy confessed, his nerves getting the better of him.

Tears gathered in Gabriella's brown eyes.

"I love you Troy." She leaned in and kissed him. "It's beautiful." She whispered pulling back from him, gazing at the petite diamond ring.

They sat for a few more moments in silence, both letting their senses burn this memory in there minds.

The early Sunday night was damp and chilled. The moon was half full and the crickets were singing a hushed lullaby just for Gabriella and Troy. Yes. This night is the most important night of Gabriella's and Troy's relationship. It proved True love existed, that you didn't need 'THINGS' to prove it, or even words. That, when you slow down long enough, you'll see what life is really about. And it's about this. Soft, quiet, moments. Ones you don't have to go looking for.

"I better get you home soon, before your mom starts to worry." Troy said softly kissing Gabriella's temple. Why did his logic have to make sense? Why couldn't they just stay there in that moment forever?

Gabriella lightly sighed. She battled internally. She didn't want to go, but she knew she had to. The temperature was dropping, it was the beginning of January and winter seemed more harsh this year.

"Actually, My mom is out of town until Saturday, but it is starting to get late I guess..." She smiled, successfully hiding a small shiver.

Troy stood up then helped Gabriella up. With one swift move he wrapped the blanket around her.

"Come on, lets get you warmed up." Troy rubbed her sides trying to gather more warmth for Gabriella. He could feel that she was cold and was concerned. It was also bothering him that her mother was gone so much.

"Gabi…" Troy said softly. Gabriella was unsure of his tone. She looked up at him in response.

"I don't like you home alone so much… Aren't you lonely?" He asked her honestly.

"Don't be silly." She giggled nervously. "I'm used it ." She lied. "Besides, I'm on the phone with you, or Kelsey and Taylor are with me. It's not so bad."

"It is when your trying to sleep…" Troy said softly. He tucked a curl behind Gabriella's ear.

Gabriella went to protest. But found it hopeless. He knew her better then anyone.

"Don't worry Troy. I'm fine." She half smiled

But Troy could see the displacement in her eyes. Taylor and Chad were out tonight. And Kelsey was out of town with her brother until the morning.

He pulled out his cell phone pressing one number. Gabriella looked at him confused. Why would he be making a call at a time like this?

"Hey" Troy's charm rang out as he responded to the mystery person on the other line. He looked at Gabriella and winked at her, who couldn't help but giggle.

"At Whispering Trails Park….yeah…..oh nah, not my thing….actually I wanted to ask if it was alright if I stayed at Gabi's tonight….Her mom is out of town and the girls can't make it to her house……I know mom but I really don't want her to be alone…."

Gabriella was astonished. Troy was actually suggesting that he stay with her. No. Not suggesting. Inquiring.

Troy laughed.

"Ok mom. Alright I'll call you after school then…." Then there was a pause.

"Hey dork!..." Troy joked still on the phone. "Yeah, have fun with mom and Dad try not to fall asleep this time. Ok well, have a safe flight, I'll see you this summer….love you too. Bye."

And with that Troy flipped his cell phone shut and smiled proudly at a shocked and confused Gabriella.

"What was that?"

"Well, I said I didn't want you to be alone. And who better to spend your time with then me!" Troy crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Gabriella cracked up.

"But Troy isn't it Ashley's last night in town?"

"Oh please Gabi, she's tormented me for seventeen years, the only disappointment that she feels about me not seeing her off, is that she can't blame me for snoring during mom and dad's home video marathon."

Gabriella wasn't convinced.

"Look, will you just let me take care of you? I know you don't want to be alone, and honestly nothing would make me happier to put your fears of the dark at rest."

Gabriella smacked his arm at that last part.

"Ugh! I resent that I am not afraid of the dark!" She pretended to be offended.

"Oh really?" Troy proclaimed, then he took off leaving Gabriella in the night.

"Troy!" She called out. Though he was having fun, she clearly wasn't. Truth was, as silly as it may sound. Gabriella really was terrified of the dark, especially to be left in the dark.

Gabriella tightened the blanket around her. And took a few steps. Her breath was displayed in the nights cold air. Now that Troy wasn't right next to her, she could swear it was below 0.

"Troy!!" Gabriella said annoyed. She looked in every direction finding nothing. "Troy come on, this isn't funny!" Still nothing.

"Ok, Have it your way." She took off Troy's blanket and walked down the path, leaving it behind.

"Whoa, Whoa, whoa…. Put that back on, it's freezing out her." Troy came running up to Gabriella with the blanket.

She snatched it out of his hands and draped it over her forearm.

"That wasn't funny Bolton!" She spat. Troy was only tickled more when she presented her anger. He was unsuccessful at hiding a laugh.

But it was washed away when he saw hurt in her eyes.

"OH god I'm sorry, I didn't mean to really scare you Gabi…I'm sorry." He pulled her into a hug. Damning himself. She allowed him to wrap his arms around her. She wanted them there. And she wasn't going to drag out a stupid argument over petty things. It was obvious that he felt bad.

"Just please don't do that again." She said into his chest. His heart skipping a beat as her warm breath came in contact with his skin threw his dark sweatshirt.

"I promise. I'm sorry." He kissed her lips softly. "Come on lets get you home." Troy took the blanket and replaced it around Gabriella.

They walked into the house unaware of the eerie emptiness, because they were involved in a 'walking make out episode.' With in a few moments Troy had with out opening his eyes or pulling away from Gabriella's lips, opened the front door, turned the light on, closed the door with his foot, then led Gabriella over to the couch where he now was slowing laying her down and gently climbing on top of her. The two in a heavy make out session.

Gabriella moaned as Troy kissed down her neck, waves of delight flowing threw her body. Troy continued sensing that she was enjoying what he was doing. He slid his hand down her stomach then his palm met the hem of her shirt and his skin made contact with hers. Sending wild fireworks threw both their bodies. His hand traveled up her shirt, coming in contact with her bra. After fettling with the front clasp it was snapped undone.

"Troy?" Gabriella said pulling away from Troy's tender kisses.

"Sorry, Gabi…I'm sorry." Troy was damning himself for getting carried away.

"I'm not" She said simply. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Let's just go upstairs."

Troy continued to kiss Gabriella as they stumbled to Gabriella's bed. Both were now topless and pulling relentlessly at the bedding, so they could get under the covers.

Moans and giggles were heard was the remaining articles of clothing were removed. Gabriella had her arms draped around Troy's neck and she was kissing his chest.

"Gabi ?" Troy breathed.

"mmm?"

"Are you sure?"

"More then anything" She quoted herself from earlier, looking into his concerned eyes. Not seeing a hint of lust. Only love. The same look, that she was being reciprocated.

"It's going to hurt you." He warned sweetly.

"I trust you." Then she kissed him and moved toward him, letting him know it was ok.

He moved forward slowly entering her. She let out a small scream of pain.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, afraid to move.

"It's ok, just keep moving." Her face was stressed, but as he continued to move she relaxed and soon they were falling into the magical bliss that was making love.


	3. Talent Show? Sweetie?

_**(A/N it has been brought to my attention that there are concerns that Troy / Gabriella are going to die in this story. A lot of things may happen. But I've taken a vow, not to kill off Gabriella or Troy. As I have done in the past and I got a lot of flames. So now that, that is cleared up…. On to Chapter 2) **_

**Chapter 2**

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes, squinting as the sunlight peered in from the windows. Wait a minute. Sunlight!

"TROY!" Gabriella shouted jumping out of bed, ignoring the sore feeling that was trying to scream at her.

She ran to her closet throwing clothes around, grabbing books and a pair of shoes.

"Troy!" She threw a nearby pillow at him. "Troy! Wake up!"

"What?" He said confused. He sat up smiling. Clearly, happy to be waking up in Gabriella's room.

"We're late for school, if we leave now we'll maybe make it." She stressed.

Everything came crashing down on Troy.

"I didn't get any clothes last night." Troy thought.

"Here!" She threw him one of his white hoodie with a red 14 on the back. He had given it to her a month ago.

"Just put that on and wear your jeans with it." She stated while brushing her hair. Each curl falling in place. (A/N I wish!)

They rushed to Troy's car and sped off to school.

The bell had run moments before, they ran for it but all hopes fell when they rushed into empty halls.

"It's ok." Troy took Gabriella's hand sensing her fear. Gabriella had never been late. Never.

They rushed to Mrs. Darbus class room. They could hear her voice roaring in that halls, and what's worst, she was taking attendance.

"Wait." Gabriella tugged on Troy's hand.

"What?" He whispered.

"Should we go in separately?" She asked scared as if the whole word would know what she and Troy had done, just by looking at her face.

"Even if we did, we'd still both be late and it really wouldn't look any different then if we walked in alone."

"Alright." She took a deep breath.

"Ahh nice of you to join us Gabriella" Mrs.Darbus addressed Gabriella with a taunting happy voice. "Bolton" Her tone immediately changed.

"Since you two love birds can't seem to make it to class on time, you'll be hanging out in the theater with the production team after school for detention." Gabriella's head dropped in cowardice. Troy hated how Gabriella let people walk all over her.

"Mrs. Darbus, it's not Gabriella's fault, my car was acting up and…"

"Ah yes Bolton, dig yourself a deeper hole while your at it, your forget I was young once too you know."

Gabriella's cheeks grew crimson red. She sat in her seat putting her head in her hand. Troy sat behind her.

"You ok?" He said concerned, knowing that she was sore from last night.

"Yeah." She knew what he was referring to. She snuck a smile at him. Their eyes locking. Both hearts skipping a beat.

Sharpay watched the exchange with cat eyes. She was very aware what was going on between the two on them and she didn't like it at all. She shot her hand up for attention. She had to do something anything to get those two to stop flirting. It was driving her crazy.

"Oh, Mrs.Darbus!" Sharpay stood up before being call on. She straightens her skirt, her shoes clapped as she headed to the top of the class room. Demanding everyone's full attention.

"Hello everyone! I just want to tell you that my brother and I are hosting and starring in the upcoming talent show! And we've decided to have the auditions on Wednesday! So please don't be shy and met us in the auditorium K?!" Sharpay then waited for an applause ( which she got, it was short and staggering but she got it) and she returned to her very confused brother.

"Oh chill Ryan I've got it under control!" Sharpay snapped noting looking away from Gabriella and Troy.

Gabriella was now giggling at something Troy was whispering in her ear. Sharpay puffed. Taylor watched Sharpay like a hulk, trying to see what she was up to.

"Well in light of Miss. Evan's announcement, please take the rest of the time today to discuss how you would like to contribute to the talent show."

Gabriella turned around facing Troy. She cocked her head and smiled at Troy shyly. He winked at her and she let out a giggle.

Everyone gathered, but none of them talked about the talent show. How ever Kelsey watched Troy and Gabriella and was jotting things down every now and then while smiling.

The school day went one as normal and it was free period. The gang decided to meet up out side the library at the picnic tables.

They were all seated in a misshaped circle, some on the table (Chad and Zeke) some on the benches (Kelsey, Taylor and Sharpay) and some on the grass (Gabriella in Troy's lap) and some standing (Ryan and Jason)

"So are you two going to sing again?" Ryan asked Gabriella.

"Um…"

"Actually! I wanted to talk to you about that." Kelsey rang out before Gabriella answered. "I have this song that I thought would be great for you two to sing…"

"Oh no, remember what happened last time you wrote me and Gabriella a song?" Troy started. Gabriella felt a twing of hurt. She really did want to perform 'You are the music in me' with Troy and Lava Springs.

"Yeah, but we didn't get to sing that one." Gabriella said sweetly reaching for the papers that Kelsey was holding out.

"Yeah Troy WE sung that one… remember?" Sharpay cut in.

Gabriella's heart dropped. She knew Sharpay had got Troy to sing a song with her at the resort, but she didn't know it was her and Troy's song.

Tear's filled her eyes, she fought them and was winning until.

"You know Troy, talent shows look really good on college applications, you know showing your involved. Wouldn't it just be amazing if we preformed and my Daddy's friends were there? You know the ones that know the Red Hawks…"

Gabriella couldn't contain herself and she shifted uncomfortably in Troy's lap.

She moved to get up, but Troy pulled her beck down.

"Where are you going?" He asked concerned.

"Ugh, to the bathroom, I'll be right back." She reassured, acting like everything was fine. But Troy knew it wasn't. He could feel it.

Taylor could tell by the look on Gabriella's face that something was going on.

"Why do you have to act like that?" Ryan asked his self centered sister.

But Sharpay ignored him altogether.

Gabriella only made it to the bathroom sink before she lost it. Between getting in trouble this morning, the dull annoying soreness and Sharpay, she was cracking under the stress.

"Hey." Taylor came in the bathroom.

Gabriella quickly wiped her tears away trying to put on a brave face.

"Tell me what's wrong Gabi" Taylor hugged her best friend.

"I think I made a huge mistake Tay…" Gabriella said crying.

"Please girl, you couldn't make a mistake if you were trying to. It's just Sharpay trying to ware you down. Don't give her all that power."

But Gabriella cried on.

"Gabriella, tell me" Taylor said softly.

Gabriella pulled herself together.

"It's nothing…."

"Well it's got to be something if your this upset I mean it's not like you….wait a minute…."

Gabriella grew ridged.

"I'm going to kill him….I'm going to break every bone in his body, then I'm going to kill him….I'm really gonna kill him" Taylor started to stomp out of the bathroom.

"No! Taylor don't" Gabriella stopped her.

"Ha! So it is that! Gabriella Ann Montez I can't believe you, so that's why you two were late"

"Shh, keep it down Tay."

"So give me the details…." Taylor grabbed her friends hand.

"Ugh, I don't kiss and tell." Gabriella laughed a little snatching her hand away.

"Well, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"It gets better trust me." Taylor reassured.

"I'm not worried about that" Gabriella smiled looking a little drunk.

" So it was good huh."

"Tay shut up!"

"Ok, ok splash some water on your face lets get back out there so we can go home already."

Gabriella and Taylor returned to the gang laughing at a joke Taylor just told.

"Hey" Troy smiled at Gabriella.

"Hey, yourself" She kissed him on the cheek.

Sharpay rolled her eyes.

Soon the week came to an end. Sharpay had returned the auditions to their original date, so now no one was rushing around on Friday. Gabriella and Troy were walking hand and hand to the student parking lot. This was going to be their last night alone. Tomorrow morning her mother would be home. Gabriella was worried about how she would react. She was getting used to Waking up to Troy next to her in the mornings.

"So what do you want to do today?" Gabriella asked Troy, softly smiling at him.

"You want to work on our song?"

"Sure but we'll have to work on it somewhere other then in my bed room…we seem to get distracted there." Gabriella blushed.

Their moment was interrupted by a shimmering pink fuzzy blob running towards them. Then the blob had a voice, and blonde hair.

Lovely.

"Troy!!" Sharpay shouted excited. A paper waving in her hand as she ran.

She ran right up to Troy crashing into him with a huge hug. Troy's hand was ripped away from Gabriella.

"I'm so excited that you finally decided to sing with me in the talent show sweetie, I know you wanted me to keep it a secret, but who can contain such talent."

Troy tried to protest but Sharpay's lips came down on his and instead of it looking like his was trying to talk. It indeed looked like he was trying to kiss her back.

Gabriella was crushed. She couldn't stand to see anymore and took off. She ran as far and fast as she could.


	4. Major Changes

**Chapter 3 **

Before she knew it Gabriella was standing in her front lawn. She had ran the 1 ½ mile home. She rushed up to her room, throwing her back pack to the floor and crashing down on her bed in sobs.

Gabriella's heartbreaking cries came to a halt as she heard someone knocking on her front door. She wiped her tears away and caught her breath, remaining silent, ignoring who she guessed was Troy. Knowing it must be him Gabriella stepped out into the hall, listening for him to give up. When the door bell hushed and the knocking was no more, she made her way down the stairs, knowing that Troy would be heading up to her unlocked balcony.

Gabriella's hand was on the front door, she was ready to bolt when.

"Gabi…" Troy said to her softly from the top of the stairs. Gabriella just froze.

Troy started making his way down the steps toward her. He was in the second to last step before she said anything.

"Troy… Go home." She was losing her nerve.

"Gabrie…"

"How could you!" Gabriella turned her hurt eyes meeting Troy's confused pools of blue. Tear's feel freely from Gabriella's eyes.

"I trusted you…" She whimpered.

Troy stood there in silence. His heart was breaking at the sight of her. He didn't know what to say or do.

"Gabriella I don't really know…."

"Talent Show….Sweetie….." Gabriella angrily reminded him.

"Gabriella it's not like that at all, she…."

"Troy, don't" More tears fell down Gabriella's cheeks as she held the door open for him.

Troy walked out slowly. Knowing that no matter what he did right now, it wouldn't matter. She was to upset to hear anything. And worst. She was believing the lies.

((( Monday, School)))

"So Gabriella… are you and Troy going to come to the auditions this afternoon?" Ryan asked kindly.

"Um, you know what Ryan, I'm not up to it this year. But Troy will be there." Gabriella said pulling out her notebook sitting in on the cold lunchroom table.

"Aren't you eating today?" Ryan inquired about the notebook being in place of her lunch. He decided that he would ask Troy about the talent show.

"Not really hungry today." She answered simply, writing equations down the blank paper feverously.

Once Taylor had spotted Gabriella, she was immediately worried. First Gabriella hadn't spoken to anyone this morning, complaining she had to catch up on some things, gracefully getting a library pass from

Mrs. Darbus with ease.

Taylor walked over to her best friend who was purposely drowning herself in school work that was most likely already completed.

"OK spill!" Taylor said to her distracted friend. Completely disregarding Ryan's presents.

"What?"

"Your distracting yourself with work, and just busy work, you know you don't really need to do this…." Taylor said catching a glimpse of Gabriella's writing. "What's going on?"

"Nothing… Really I'm fine."

"You call breaking up with Troy fine?" Chad said catching the last bit of the conversation. Chad was shocked. Troy had just told him everything.

"What?" Taylor shouted. "Chad that is the dumbest thing I've head you say…and trust me you say a lot of idiotic things. "Am I right Troy?" Taylor addressed the blue eyes boy behind Chad, who was avoiding eyes contact with Taylor.

The silence scared Taylor. She turned back to Gabriella.

"Gabriella?" She questioned. But Gabriella packed up everything and went to take off when.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCABLES OFFICE IMEDITALLY" roared out over the load lunch room.

Gabriella looked around the now silent lunch room. Everyone was looking at her with suspecting eyes.

Gabriella swallowed hard.

'_Everyone stop looking at her, she hates when people are staring at her.'_ Troy thought protective.

'_What could Gabriella possibly have done? I mean she's never in trouble._' Chad thought.

"This can't be good." He said under his breath. Troy noticed and looked unsure at Chad.

Then Troy stepped up. Gabriella was scared and he knew it. He gently took a hold of her arm to get her attention.

"Gabi can I walk you there?" He asked sheepishly.

Gabriella looked at him as if she didn't recognize him.

"I think your girlfriend is looking for you" Gabriella looked over Troy's shoulder at an approaching Sharpay.

"I can take care of myself. Goodbye Troy" With that Gabriella walked out of the silent cafeteria. Now the whole school had something to talk about.

Taylor shot up when she heard Gabriella's comment about Sharpay.

"Your… what!" Taylor shouted.

Troy looked up to the ceiling wishing he could be anywhere but here. The entire lunchroom of people looked on interested.

"Taylor, can we talk about this somewhere else?" Troy was exhausted.

"Nah, we need to talk about this here and now man, what the hell is going on? What did you do to Gabriella? And how is my Sister your girlfriend?" Ryan now joined the gaining crowed of Taylor, Kelsey, Martha, Ryan, Chad, Zeke, and Jason.

Gabriella walked down the cold empty East High halls to the front office. Her heart was pounding. She had a horrible feeling. She was a straight A student, and she never got into any trouble. So this only meant something had to of happened to her mother or something. What ever it was, it couldn't possibly be good.

She walked up to the receptionist.

"Um, I'm Gabriella Montez; I was just called to see the Principle." She said with a shaky voice.

"Ok sweetie, his office is right through there." The nice women directed Gabriella down the short hall. She softly knocked on the door reading Principle Daniels.

"Come in." He called out. His voice sounding muffled from behind the solid wood door.

"You can go in Gabriella."

"Thanks." Gabriella half smiled.

"Ah, Gabriella, come in, have a seat." He invited. She instantly recognized him, remembering, that it was he who showed her around on her first day.

"Hi" She said nervous as she sat down."

"I called you in her today to give you some exciting news. You seen when I looked at your transcripts of course I was blown away. No student in this entire school holds such a high GPA, Along with your perfect attendance. Your success is truly remarkable."

"Um thanks but—"

"But when Mr. Banks looked at them he was speechless, then we saw you perform in the musical….and it seem

Miss. Montez that you have endless talent." He beamed. "Anyways to get to the point Mr. Banks and myself sent your records to a few colleges and by high demand The New York School Of The Arts wants you to start there immediately. Now I've already spoken to you mother and I understand the concern about moving, But Gabriella you have to see what a huge opportunity this is. This doesn't come around often you know."

Gabriella was speechless. She was experiencing complete polar opposites of emotions. (For example She was excited but terrified.)

The room was silent for a few minutes. And Gabriella had realized she was staring at him in shock.

"Um…" She snapped out of it. Her heart was breaking, having to move again. She finally had everything she wanted. Now she would have to start all over again. AGAIN.

And, what about Troy?

_But maybe this is fate. I can't possibly deal with seeing Sharpay all over Troy…. It will just kill me….better to make a clean break and them not have to worry about it….right?_ Gabriella thought.

"Your free to finish out this year, or leave now. The choice is yours."

Gabriella physically flinched.

"Can't I sleep on it?" She asked suddenly terrified to make this decision. She couldn't possibly leave Troy.

I just can't….Can I? Gabriella's heart was already hurting with the thought of never having to see him again. Clearly her head and heart were having a battle.

"Sure, you have until the end of the week—"

"Actually. It's ok….I…I'm going to do it." She snapped. Clearly she wasn't thinking this through. She shocked herself as she continued.

"I'll just go say goodbye and clean out my locker if that ok with you."

"Sure, I'll call your mother."

"Oh. No need, I'll talk to her and I have my car. I'm fine."

"Ok. Good luck Miss. Montez you deserve this."

"Thanks." She said sadly gathering her notebooks and leaving the stuffy office.

Gabriella rushed to the cafeteria. But her body violently stopped when she saw Sharpay clinging onto Troy. And the gang infront of Troy, all with shocked and questioning looks. The whole cafeteria was tune into the scene. But Gabriella put a shell over her bleeding heart and approached them. She had to at least tell Kelsey and Taylor. She brushed past Troy like a light wind. Troy, who had been trying to explain and get the blonde leach off of him took a step after Gabriella.

"Gabi…" He tried to trail after. But it was no use.

Gabriella grabbed Kelsey and Taylors wrist pulling them from that gang to get there attention. Then with out a word climbed onto of the round lunch table.

"Listen up!!" She shouted. Everyone's eyes were on her. She gulped. "There will be a party tonight at my house! Everyone is invited." And without another word, Gabriella climbed down grabbed the girls wrist again and took them out of the lunch room, Everyone's eyes following the trio.

"Ok, what just happened?" Jason asked.

"That was so not like Gabriella." Ryan added.

"Well I guess we'll just have to go to the party to find out. Oh, I have to go shopping. Come on Ryan!" Sharpay demanded.

"It's the middle of the school day." Ryan reasoned.

"And?!" Sharpay snapped.

Ryan rolled his eyes and joined his sister.

Once Sharpay's death grip was released Troy ran to find Gabriella.

"What! So your going to just leave?" Kelsey said hurt. She didn't want her best friend to go.

Gabriella had started crying.

"I know, but I promise I'll call and write. I have to guys….This is like once and a life time…and I just can't handle this whole thing with Troy." Gabriella cried harder.

"It's alright, we understand." Taylor reached for her best friend giving her a supporting hug.

Troy turned the corner to see Taylor holding a crying Gabriella. Troy's heart dropped.

Gabriella's eyes shifted to see Troy approaching. Taylor turned to her gaze.

"Hey lets ditch the rest of the day and get ready for the party. What do you say?"

Taylor like always was being the protective best friend.

Knowing what Taylor was trying to do she agreed.

"Come on we'll help you get all of your stuff." Kelsey put her arm over Gabriella's shoulders and they turned away acting like Troy never even existed.

Troy sullenly walked back to his friends in the cafeteria.

"So you ready to talk?" Chad spat, looking Troy up and do ready for a confrontation. He could believe his best friend since pre-school would stoop as low as dating Sharpay. Let alone cheat on Gabriella.

Troy looked at his best friend. "This is a nightmare." He said simply.

"I'll say." Chad responded, ready for the explanation.

And boy did he get it.


	5. The Party

Chapter 4

The Party

The girls drove around for hours to gather supplies and food for the party. They piled back in Gabriella's car for the third time.

"Ok so are we done?" Kelsey asked.

"Yes, I finally think we going everything." Gabriella forced a laugh. Though all she really wanted to do was crawl under a rock and cry herself in to her pathetic death.

"Girls, we forgot the most important thing!" Taylor interrupted.

"Ugh, what?" Kelsey whined.

"A new outfit!" Taylor said surprised. Gabriella looked down.

"I don't know, I think I'll just wear whatever…." Gabriella said sadly. If she wasn't dressing up for Troy. She didn't really care.

"Please Gabi! I'm not about to have the last shopping spree with my best friends go down with out a sexy outfit and amazing shoes!" Taylor said forcing herself to be joyous. Truth was she hated this. Every bit of it. Troy shouldn't be with Sharpay. Gabriella shouldn't be leaving. And she wasn't going to let this go down the way Gabriella thought. She wasn't going to let Gabriella go out without a bang.

"Troy's an ASS!" Taylor said out of no where.

Gabriella snapped her head up, ready to defend her Troy. But wait, he wasn't her Troy anymore. No defense was needed. Suddenly the heart stopping comment made her feel better, but only for a moment.

Gabriella let out a laugh.

"Alright, but we have to make it quick, in and out. Agreed?" She eyed her friends.

"Promise!" Taylor said excited. Oh yes. Taylor would make Troy crawl. Kelsey easily read the face expression Taylor shot at her and quickly caught onto the game. She smirked and nodded her head in agreement.

Gabriella took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. They had been at the mall for an hour and a half and her friends had completely lost their minds. Everything that Gabriella had pick out they completely ridiculed, snatching it out of her hands and putting it back on the rack. Finally Gabriella gave up and let them do all the choosing. Gabriella was getting suspicious of the two. They seemed to have a secret language going on that they never had before.

Gabriella trailed behind friends as they excitedly entered the last dress store. One that Gabriella personally would never go in, the dresses showed off a little to much skin for Gabriella's taste. But Gabriella refused to complain. This was the last time she'd be able to do this, so she just let go and went with the flow.

Taylor and Kelsey were eyeing a red cocktail dress. It was smooth solid red that would hug Gabriella curves.

Perfect! Taylor rejoiced inward. With one look at Kelsey, the two had silently agreed that this dress would do it. Not only would the look be maddening, but that fact that the dress would remind Troy for when him and Gabriella met made it even better. Troy Bolton would definitely suffer if he saw Gabriella in this dress.

Gabriella checked her watch a yawned. But, her sleepy nervous jumped when she heard a shriek. One she would die happy if she didn't have to ever hear it again.

"Ryan!! It's perfect. Troy will just melt in my arms! Let's go." Sharpay snapped in all her glory.

A tear fell down Gabriella's cheek.

Taylor and Kelsey had seen the whole thing.

"Come on Gabriella, we have a party to throw." Kelsey encouraged, looking in Ryan and Sharpay direction. The blonde girl was bouncing in excitement while her annoyed brother tagged along.

Kelsey and Taylor had bought the dress before the whole episode with Sharpay took place, gracefully they took Gabriella and the're new outfits to the car, and in no time arrived at Gabriella's empty house.

"Come on guys it's 6:00pm everyone will start to come soon." Gabriella said mechanically. She hadn't spoken a word about what they had seen at the mall.

The girls rushed up to Gabriella's room to get ready.

'So Gabriella…Are you going to tell Troy?" Kelsey said simply as she pulled the dressed over her shoulders. The Black dress fell into place with ease.

Gabriella just shrugged her shoulders as she fettled with Kelsey's hair.

"Gabriella you know Troy loves you, you have to tell him, weather you think so or not, this evolves him too…" Taylor said, giving Kelsey a glance.

"I don't think so Taylor. You saw him and Sharpay in the lunch room today…" Gabriella looked down. She was hiding the hurt somewhere between anger and betrayal. Using the two stronger emotions to desensitize herself, it was the only way she could get through the day. She sighed. "I just want to start over…"

'_The start of something new…'_ her heart sang. Sending painful stinging through her body. A song once filled with such a beautiful memory now had to be stored away in the memory that was Troy and Gabriella. Along with those memories, she had to store her innocence. The precious gift she had trustingly and regrettably given to Troy Bolton. Who days later just threw her away.

Noticing her sudden increase in distance Taylor decided to let it go.

"Your choice, just promise me that you'll call me everyday."

"Promise." She said with determination. A promise that she didn't know she wouldn't be able to keep.

"Ok it's the big moment. Time to unveil Gabriella's dress!" Kelsey said trying to cheer up the moment.

She pulled the tan bag off of Gabriella's new dress.

Gabriella gasped.

"Oh my god, are you kidding me. I can't wear that….no way." Gabriella freaked. She had to admit, she liked the dress. It truly was sexy, and it rang her memory bell. But she just couldn't wear a racy dress like that. Could she?

"Oh come on Gabriella, at least make on lasting impression. You're never going to have to see any of these wild cats again." Kelsey chocked, remaining strong. She didn't want Gabriella to go. She was leaving for all the wrong reasons. Other then being accepted to one of the states finest Art schools. But she knew that Gabriella was leaving based on one decision, and she was basing on emotion. Gabriella was being rash, and Kelsey was afraid that she was going to regret it. But she held her tongue she would humor Gabriella through this, but she would be first to drive to New York to bring Gabriella's butt back home if needed.

What Taylor and Kelsey were waiting on, was Troy's reaction. But now even that was uncertain.

Gabriella broke Kelsey out of her racing mind.

"Alright…I'll do it. Not trying to sound coincided…but you two are in charge of keeping the guys off of me." Gabriella said with a bit of worry pointing at her two best friends.

"Not a chance that's the whole point honey. You're a free women, no rules apply."

Gabriella didn't respond. She just got dressed quickly and they headed down stairs to set up, none realizing how out of control this night was going to get.

It was 7:30 and people started to arrive. Gabriella was a little worried. There were A LOT of people in her house and 95 of them, she didn't know at all.

Gabriella got a lot of unwanted attention from guys she didn't know. And she was doing her best to dodge them all. It was around nine when the Door bell rang Gabriella answered, still giggling from a joke Jordon and class mate from chemistry, was telling her. But her smile fated as she was greeted by Sharpay, who was carrying two cases of beer.

"Sharpay. We're not drinking. You can't bring that in here." Gabriella protested blocking the front door.

"Ok come on Gabriella, don't be such an infant."

"Hey look guys, alcohol! YES" Jordon called out taking the beer from Sharpay leading it back to the cheering crowd.

"Leave it to me to actually bring the fun in." Sharpay smirked and pushed past and helpless Gabriella. "It's Troy here yet?" Sharpay sang out over the music, skimming the massive amount of people.

Just as she said that Troy was walking up. He was floored at Gabriella's sexy appearance.

"Gabi, you look—"

"Sharpay, your little toy is here!" Gabriella said giving Troy a disapproving look while rolling her eyes as Sharpay threw herself it Troy's arms. Hurt surfacing, but Gabriella quickly shoved it under that anger.

"Gabi, no.." Troy struggled, as Gabriella disappeared into the crowded living room. Gabriella left the front door open allowing Troy and his leach let them selves in. But what she didn't see was more people arriving. With lot's and lot's of liquor and beer. Amongst them was a family friend from New York. One Gabriella didn't care for at all. Tommy Figaroua. ( Fig-a-roar-ah)

Once the liquor was announce, Gabriella couldn't take much more of seeing Sharpay hanging all over Troy, though it looked as if he wasn't reciprocating her attention, it still hurt.

After many declines of taking a shot here and there. Gabriella broke her promise to herself and let the emotion take over. And she could stand it. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a tall shot of pure vodka, she make a disgusted face as the vodka slithered down her throat, it tasted horrid. But she knew it would kill the pain. She took another shot…and another. Troy walked into the kitchen. She was holding the forth double shot glass up as the liquid passed threw the small glass into her mouth and then was no more.

"Gabi! What are you thinking! You've never drank before. How much have you had?"

"What do you care TroyBoy…why don't you go find your Barbie doll and go upstairs and play…" Gabriella said bitterly before storming out of the kitchen.

Troy went to go after her, but Taylor stopped him.

"She's not yours to worry about Troy. I'll handle it. She's allowed to have fun." Taylor then pushed past him and trailed behind Gabriella. The hurt poisoning Troy was crippling him. He was contemplating leaving. But there was no way he was going to leave Gabriella like this.

After heeding a lecture from Taylor, Gabriella headed to the hall way in search for another drink. The full effects of the liquor hadn't quit hit her yet. Gabriella had spotted a bottle of crown royal and started in a determined stride for the liquor she depended on to kill her hurt when she slammed into a strong body.

"ugh…" Gabriella whined. Momentarily pouting for the delay.

"Gabi?" Tommy said happily. Sober.

Gabriella looked up at him wide eyed. "Tommy?...What are you doing here?" Gabriella said in shock.

"Well your mom called me about you going to school in New York, and asked if you could stay with me while your in school. I have an extra room, and you mom wanted to rent it out for you…." Tommy continued. But Gabriella was distracted by piercing blue eyes watching her.

"Oh…um sounds good." Gabriella slurred. The effects starting to come down on her. "See you later…" She half smiled. She moved past Tommy. Still determined to get to the liquid poison. But the full force of the alcohol crashed down on the girls empty, sxmall body and she started to collapse.

Troy caught her mid-fall.

"Gabi, you need to go lay down." He said softly, so caring and concerning.

"Oh, pleeezzz….donnn'tzz takkke dat toneee with meez" Gabriella slurred.

(Oh please don't take that tone with me.)

Making a meager attempt to get him off of her, but her body was jelly, she had no strength.

"I'm going to be sick…" She slurred. But Troy understood and basically carried her to the bathroom, holding her hair as she emptying the liquor into the toilet. Troy cleaned her mouth with a warm washcloth.

"I hate you." Gabriella whispered with her eyes closed. But she was fully aware that Troy was there.

"Gabi, I don't know what's going on… I'm not with Sharpay. She lied about the whole thing…and before I could tell you, you were gone." Troy tried to explain, but now wasn't the time. She wouldn't remember.

"I hate you…" She repeated. This time trying to open her eyes.

"Your drunk" He spat. Hurt and angered by her words. But he immediately regretted it. He had put himself in her shoes and knew she was hurting. She didn't mean what she said, he knew it was the vodka talking. And he knew this because he could feel her true feelings. Not to mention Gabriella's promise ring was still in it's rightful place on her ring finger.

Troy helped Gabriella up and to the living room couch. "Stay here I'm going to go get you some water." Troy quickly went to the kitchen looking back at Gabriella a few times. Sharpay noticed the attention Troy was giving Gabriella and panicked. She had to do something and fast.

She rushed into the kitchen. Gabriella had sobered up a little since empting out her stomach, and the hurt and pain started to resurface. This was wrong….all of it. This party, her drinking, Troy…and most of all Tommy.

Gabriella decided that she didn't care and headed to the kitchen in search for another drink. All color fled from her face at what she saw.

Sharpay and Troy making out right there in the middle of the kitchen.

"Didn't take long did it Troy you liar!" Troy who had been trying to push Sharpay off of him the whole time had finally got her off of him ran after Gabriella.

Gabriella had snatched the vodka off the counter. Before stomping out of the large kitchen.

She took a long and large swig of the vodka right out of the bottle.

"Gabi!" Troy was only a foot step behind Gabriella. Gabriella had sharply stopped and turned to face him.

"Just go home Troy!!" She shouted. Then took a matching gulp out of the vodka bottle. Now the bottle was empty.

"Your drinking to much!" Troy shouted back. People starting turning there attention to the fighting couple.

"You're an asshole!!" She came back at him.

"Your out of control!"

"Your out of you place Bolton, I'm a no longer your problem remember!!"

"I love you!!" He shouted.

Gabriella was momentarily hushed.

"Don't you dare lie to me! Get out. You've done nothing but use me Troy and now your just playing head games….Get out!" Tears were gathering in Gabriella's eyes.

"Gabi, lets get you up stairs so you can take a breather." Tommy said calmly. Troy glared at this unknown guy with his grimy hands on his Gabriella.

"Who the hell are you?" Troy spat.

"None of your damn business! I think she told you to leave." Tommy smirked. Another wave of disorientation hit Gabriella and she no longer could grasp onto reality. Tommy felt her go weak under his grip.

"Come on Gabi." He then turned her around and lead her upstairs.

"Don't call her that!" Troy said pissed. Only he called her that. But Tommy ignored Troy, infuriating him.

"Get your hands off of her!" Troy grabbed Tommy's shoulder. Tommy quickly pulled away.

"It's in your best interest not to touch me." Tommy threatened.

By now the whole crowd had tuned into the scene. Chad and the guys were behind Troy ready to defend their best friend.

"Alright, lets just all calm down…" Gabriella slurred before falling to the floor.

"Gabi!" Troy reached down for her. Pulling her limp, light weight to him, holding her to his chest. She allowed him to hold her. The room was spinning and she knew she couldn't stand on her own.

"I'll take it from here!" Taylor said stepping forward.

"NO, you will not!" Troy shouted. Taylor was taken aback.

"Hey man, don't yell at her like that" Chad defended his girlfriend.

It was then that Troy noticed how silent the background was. And he noticed all eyes on him.

"EVERYONE! THE PARTY IS OVER. GO HOME!!!" with no question the crowd started to dissipate.

Troy turned back to the fading Gabriella in his arms. "Now move!" Troy shouted at Tommy. Tommy moved. But he kept his smirk. For he knew that he was staying the night at the Montez house.

**(A/N I hope you like it. I know it's kind of crazy. And sorry for any minor mistakes I was trying to get it on here as fast as possible. E-mail me if you have any questions! and remeber REVIEW there what make this story keeping going! thanks beachblondi101... your the best when it comes to reviews**!!)


	6. Tommy?

Chapter 5

Tommy?

Gabriella grumbled as the sun hit her face threw the balcony windows. She was definitely hung over. Her head was pounding and her stomach was a mess.

She didn't have to go to school anymore so technically she could sleep in. But after an hour of trying to do just that she couldn't. She was restless. Lying there wondering if she made the right choice.

Gabriella got up and took a shower. She headed down stairs for a glass of water.

"Ahh" She screamed a high pitch 'girly' scream.

"Tommy?" She questioned the tall man in her living room. He was very muscular and had long drown hair to match his chocolate eyes. Any girl would worship the ground he walked on.

"Hey" He smiled sugary sweet.

Gabriella was confused. She didn't remember much from last night. Only that, there was a lot of liquor, and a lot of Troypay.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as sweetly as possible, trying not to offend him. He sat on the floor and continued to fuss over the DVD collection. For the first time Gabriella looked around. Everything was perfect. Nothing was out of place. And Gabriella could swear the house sparkled. She noticed that everything was perfectly aligned. She looked at her mothers candle and photo collection on the fireplace mantle and noted that all the candles and frames were exactly on point. All lining up at the edge of the mantle.

"Wow, you really cleaned up, this must have taken you all night." Gabriella tried to keep her tone appropriate. Truth was she was a little freaked out. "What are you doing?" She asked watching him place each DVD one by one of the DVD rack.

"Alphabetizing…It will make it much easier for you to find a movie…"

"oook" She looked away, in fear of laughing.

"Anyway" Tommy stood up from his last organization project. "Your mom call me, congrats on getting in the New York School of the Arts."

"Thanks, wow, you got here really fast…"

"Well, Your mom said you were going to need a place to stay, and I have an extra room and tons of space in my appartment. So your mom thought she could rent it out for you." Tommy said coming closer to her.

"Um" Gabriella felt like she was losing control. Who were they to decide what she did? But she hadn't really thought of what she was supposed to do about living there. Honestly, she really hadn't thought about New York at all. Now she felt stupid. Here Tommy was just trying to help and I'm being ungrateful.

"Wow, that sounds nice." She put on a fake smile. This was uncomfortable. Tommy wasn't really Gabriella's cup of tea. Growing up he always showed an interest in her, but she genuinely felt freaked out by him. One of those uneasy feelings you get upon meeting someone that your not quit comfortable around. But you don't know what it is about them that make's you feel that way.

"You what do you think? you want to come or not?"

"Um, I don't know…" This was awkward. She didn't like the look in his eyes, or the fact he was moving closer to her.

"Ah, come on" He took her hand. She felt her stomach drop and suddenly she wanted to throw up. "If it doesn't work out then I'm sure you can move on campus."

Gabriella took her hand out of his grasp. It was strong almost as if he wasn't going to let go.

"Why didn't my mom think of letting my live in a dorm in the first place?" Gabriella stopped herself now she sounded like a spoiled brat.

"Well it is the school of the arts…room and board is 11,000 dollars a year, and considering your talent you are going to be there for three to four years."

"11,000 oh my god, that has to be a crime, I'm only able to go to this school because of the scholarship." She was shocked.

"No, you were accepted to the school because your brilliant" Tommy moved closer. Trying to advance.

Gabriella put her hands in her pockets. '_Ha! Now you can't touch me!'_

"Um… what ever happened to your girlfriend? … Um Kimberly was it?" Gabriella tried desperately to change the subject.

"Oh she's huh great! She's also going to the school of the arts. But I'm warning you, you may want to stay away from her, she's very completive."

"Oh, I'm used to that….Trust me." Gabriella looked down fighting the tears. Just then the phone rang, saving her form talking further with Tommy.

"Hello?"

"Gabi…"

"What do you want Troy?!" Gabriella snapped. Tommy was interested and Gabriella noticed. She took leave for her room. The glass of water could wait, even if her throat was screaming for cool liquid.

"Just listen, I'm really…"

"Troy I really don't want to hear you right now, why don't you call your girlfriend?"

"Gabi, please…"

"Hey! Gabi…." Tommy called out from down stairs. But she didn't answer.

"He's still there!!! Gabi, are you ok? Did he hurt you? Wait did you?" Troy was becoming protective and possive. He couldn't bare to think about someone touching his Gabriella, in a way only he has.

Offended Gabriella took the phone away from her ear, hanging up, missing Troy's pleas for her to just hear him out.

The phone rang again.

"WHAT TROY!!!'

"Whoa…." Taylor almost laughed.

"Oh Sorry Tay…"

"I understand…Just calling to see if your ok, you were kind of, well tipsy last night."

"Tay, don't sugar coat it… I was drunk plain and simple."

"You win, anyway's, Kelsey, Chad and I are on our way over."

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be at school, your not one to cut class."

"Gabriella, It's 2:30… Schools over."

"Wow, I guess I asleep in longer then I thought" Gabriella said confused looking at her desk clock sure enough it was now 2:32. "Wait, did you say Chad? Oh no Tay you didn't tell him did you?"

"I couldn't help it, he gets everything out of me!"

"Taylor, I can't believe you, he's going to tell Troy!!"

"No he will not, I told him I'll break up with him if he ruins our trust."

"Wow, ok maybe he will not say anything, just don't tell anyone else, or you'll ruin OUR trust"

"Point taken. Be there in five point 3 seconds.

Gabriella could just see Kelsey and Chad rolling there eyes.

"Ok see you then."

Gabriella hung up thankful that it wasn't Troy.

"So… your friends coming over?"

Gabriella was startled. There stood Tommy in all his glory leaning on her door fame.

"Troyboy came over, while you were up here doing girly talk." Tommy moved into her room looking all over at her room details.

She felt exposed. She took a step back. Tommy was always unpredictable.

Growing up together Tommy used to do strange things out of the blue.

FLASHBACK

"Higher" Seven year old Gabriella giggled. Her light blue lacey dress was flowing the in wing as she was swinging.

Nine year old Tommy was pushing the care free girl in his back yard. At first he was being sweet, But when Gabriella told on him for kissing her on the cheek his mood changed. After his ten minute time out (Making him feel like a 2 year old) He headed straight for the little girl, who was in her own world.

"Here let me push you."

"Um…ok" She smiled, thinking he forgave her for tattle telling.

Tommy began to push her. Then, after about ten easy pushes…

"JUMP!!" He demanded.

"No…" Gabriella squealed clearly frightened.

"Now or I'll push you!"

"I'll tell!" She wined. Her little hands gripped onto the chains.

When the swing was in arms length of Tommy he shoved her off the swing. She ended up spraining her little left wrist.

Tommy was grounded for a month. No TV, no playing with Gabriella, and no game boy.

…….

"But Mommy I don't want to go over there…Tommy's really mean…"

"Gabriella, don't talk back, Carole was nice enough to watch you tonight while I work, I'm sorry honey, but you have to go over there. It's only one night I'll pick you up in the morning."

"But moooOOmmm"

"No Gabriella Marie, go pack your backpack."

They arrived at Tommy's house in no time. For he only lived three houses down. The New York air was freezing. Little Gabriella pulled her pink jacket closer to her for warmth.

Tommy and Gabriella played nice for a short time before Tommy started bullying her.

"Tommy give it back!!"

"NO! you can' t have it out right now, my room has to stay clean!"

"You room is clean, it's ALWAYS clean….now give my back my doll."

"Go fetch it!" Tommy laughed opening his window, tossing the doll to it's doom. It shattered when it came in contact with the cement in the back yard.

Gabriella burst into tears. It was a special porcelain doll, one that belonged to her great grandmother, who specifically said Gabriella was to have it.

"I hate you Tommy." The small child sobbed.

END FLASHBACK

"What?" She then registered that Tommy had said 'Troy Boy' Had come over. She should have thought of that. Troy wasn't going to give up_. Maybe I should let him talk_… She thought_. No. Impossible_.

"Should I have let him it?"

"No, no it's ok."

"Well we leave Sunday…so you might want to pack everything."

"Oh…ok."

_God this day sucks!_

"Well." A step closer.

Gabriella: " ….."

A step closer.

"I'm really excited about you moving in with me…" He took her hand. Her heart beat rapidly. "It'll give us a chance to get to know each other better, you know, catch up?"

Now she could feel him breathing on her neck.

"And… maybe more." He smirked. Then he kissed her neck. She tried to shove him off of her. There was a struggle.

"Get off" She cried.

Tommy pulled back. His sharp hearing heard car doors slam outside.

"Your call…" He had his hands up in submission. Giving her a teethe grin. She shivered as he left the room.

"Hey girl, where here!" Taylor shouted, her Chad and Kelsey letting themselves in.

"Up here." Gabriella shouted out trying to erase what just took place.

Tommy was heading down stairs.

"Uh, who the hell are you?" Taylor demanded.

"Wow your really rude, nice to meet you too."

"And what were you doing here last night." Chad stepped closer to Taylor, backing her up.

"Wait a minute, why are you still here!!" Kelsey questioned threw cat eyes.

"If you touched her I swear" Chad moved quickly to Tommy, ready to bash his face in. He didn't like the feeling he was getting about this guy at all. And Taylor, Troy and Kelsey seemed to radiate the same feeling.

"Relax…I wouldn't hurt a hair on Gabi's pretty little head. I've been a friend of the family for years. I'm taking Gabriella back to New York, So chill out."

This didn't make any of them relax a bit.

"Whatever where's Gabriella?" Kelsey was annoyed.

"She's in her room, packing." Tommy smiled. In just a few days there would be no one that Gabi would have to protect her.

They all headed up stairs. Taylor had a lot on her mind. And Gabriella wasn't going to like what she had to say.


	7. It's final because of you Troy

_Chapter 6_

_Make the bad, good._

Slowly everyone walked in her room.

"Ugh hey guys…" Gabriella shuddered.

"Hey." Kelsey said sweetly.

Chad and Taylor could see something was wrong in Gabriella's body language.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" Taylor ask straight forward.

"Nothing, I just don't know what I should bring, and what I should leave behind." She lied. She started to look through her dresser, to avoid eye contact with her friend. But she went stiff when she pulled one of Troy's red and white jerseys out of it. She traced her fingers across the 14 glossy print. Tears forming in her eyes.

Taylor looked up at Chad sadly. She knew Gabriella wasn't over Troy, and wouldn't be for a very long time, if ever. Gabriella sniffled and pulled herself together, letting her anger override her sadness. She started to furiously run around her room, pulling down pictures of her and Troy, gathering everything that belonged to him throwing it in a nearby basket.

After filling it she shoved it in Chad's hands. "Give this to Troy tomorrow…or Sharpay." She whispered, giving the precious items one last look.

"Gabriella…" Kelsey took a step forward to comfort her friend.

"No, it's ok…" Gabriella held her hand out to stop her friend from pitting her.

The room was uncomfortably quiet.

"Look Gabriella… There's something I want to say." Taylor grabbed Gabriella's arm and led her to sit with her on the bed.

Taylor took a long breath as Chad sat down the basket and him and Kelsey joined them.

"I… Well we don't think you should go…" Taylor said as delicately as possible. Gabriella snapped her eyes up to Taylor.

"What?!" She breathed. But deep down she was wishing for this. She was battling herself.

"What Taylor is trying to say is that… We don't really get a great feeling about Tommy and we kind of think that you're leaving so suddenly without thinking this trough." Chad said matching Taylor's softness.

They were right.

"Look guys, I'm doing this and there's no turning back." Gabriella reasoned. But her mind was screaming for her to stop this and think logically.

"Gabriella, Tommy is bad news. I can tell… and I…" Kelsey begun, but she wasn't sure of the outcome and immediately cursed herself for even considering what she was about to say.

"And… what?" Gabriella gave her icy eyes.

"I think we need to tell Troy…"

"WHAT!!!!" Gabriella stood up swiftly facing them. "Are you crazy!?"

"Gabriella, I talked to Troy, and he said that Sharpay is behind all of this and that he really didn't mean to hurt you." Chad reasoned.

"I think you need to go." Gabriella whispered.

"Gabi-"

"You promised…" Gabriella looked at Taylor with tears falling freely down her flushed face. The hurt Gabriella was facing finally came crashing down with full force and Gabriella fell to the floor in sobs.

Her friends were at her side. All exchanging worried looks.

"Why did this have to happen? I love him so much…But I saw it, right in front of me Chad…He lied. He lied." She sobbed. Seeing Gabriella like this made Chad want to punch Troy in the face, but he was in impasse, who could he believe?

"Please…I just want to be alone…" She begged.

"Gabriella, I don't think that's a good idea. Come on let us help you…" Taylor pleaded.

"How about we make a deal…If you spend time with us, we'll take you out and promise not to talk about all of this." Chad said rubbing Gabriella's back.

Gabriella couldn't believe it but she actually agreed. They all headed down stairs Tommy was sitting in the living room.

"Hey where are you going Gabriella?"

"Um out with them for a little while, don't wait up or anything."

Tommy then stood up walking over to them.

"Don't stay out to late; I wanted us to catch up…" He gave her a smirk. Taylor watched the two, looking back and forth at them, trying to decipher the glairs.

"You know what Taylor…" Gabriella said not looking away from Tommy's brown eyes. "I'm going to go grab some stuff; I think I might stay with you tonight." Gabriella's face then turned scared with Tommy shifted his weight.

Gabriella then turned away from him and ran upstairs for an overnight bag.

"Hey girls, why don't you go get in the car" Chad said sizing Tommy up.

Taylor saw a dangerous look in Chad eyes and pushed Kelsey out the door. The two girls rushed to the car.

"I don't know what you're about, but I'm keeping my eye on you" Chad glared pointing his finger to Tommy's chest, this fingertip coming in contact with Tommy's shirt. Tommy smacked Chad's hand away and laughed. "She's gone on Sunday remember? I have all the time in the world." Tommy taunted. Chad held his glair.

"Gabriella, come on…" Chad yelled. Showing Tommy, he would protect her. It was then that he knew that they had to try harder to convince Gabriella to stay. Gabriella came down stairs with a backpack and the basket for Troy. Chad stomped out the door. Just as Gabriella made it to the last step Tommy held his arm out to stop her. They're eyes locking. But Chad stepped back in and grabbed Gabriella's hand.

"Come on."

With that they left.

"Ok so where are we headed?" Taylor asked trying to lighten the mood. She would have to ask Chad later what happened between him and Tommy later. Chad kept looking at the withdrawn Gabriella in the rearview mirror.

"Um how about that cool 80's themed diner?" Kelsey piped in.

"Cool, let's head there." Chad said simply, wanting to get Gabriella as far away from Tommy as possible.

Troy was lying on his bed drowning in his sorrow; all he could think about was Gabriella. There was a knock at his door and his heart filled with hope that it was Gabriella.

Nope.

"Hi Troy!" Sharpay squealed.

"Um…"

"Listen, my dad's friend that is interested in you wants to meet us tonight. So I told him we'd meet him at the diner around the corner. So come on get dressed."

"Wait, hold up Sharpay. We need to talk about this 'US' thing you've invented… Do you have any idea the hell I'm going through because of you?"

"Oh come on Troy don't be so silly." She smiled. Then she immediately changed her tone. "You know you need this for your future." She said seriously, holding it over his head. "or I could always tell him that your not interested."

"Sharpay, I'm only doing this for the scholarship. There is nothing between us and there never will be! I love Gabriella."

"Oh please, don't mention that girl to me, seems like she's moved on Troy, you need to do the same. I mean, did you see that gorgeous guy all over her at the party?"

That last comment hurt. What if she did move on? What if she was with the guy… what's his face?

"I'll go Sharpay…But not as an item, not as a date. Got it?"

"Understood…" She said confidently. Troy headed to his closet to find something to change into. "for now…" She said quietly to herself.

" I'm starving." Chad said, taking a huge bite of his three pound burger with extra bacon.

"Chad your always hungry." Taylor said giving Chad a amused face, Gabriella and Kelsey laughed.

"Hey I've got to have fuel for these big boys. Chad held up his arms showing off his muscles.

"Put that away no one cares." Taylor pushed his arms down rolling her eyes.

Gabriella laughed and took a bite of her chicken sandwich.

Kelsey finished a bite of her tofu when she looked up to see Troy and Sharpay walk in the door, waiting for the hostess to return to her post. Her eyes grew wide, and she couldn't stop staring.

"What?" Taylor caught Kelsey gawking. Taylor turned her attention to the door. Instantly upon seeing Troy and Sharpay she quickly turned her attention back to Gabriella. Who also was looking at the pair. Tears threatened to fall, but she banished them with a blink. Now Chad looked, he clinched his fist. How could Troy lie to him? And the rest of the guys?

Chad went to stand up. "NO!...He not worth it" Gabriella said louder then she intended to.

Troy heard Gabriella's voice, she said no… His heart fluttered. But then he realized his situation. Oh no…Here I am with Sharpay…This just keeps getting worst.

Troy and Gabriella locked eyes for a moment. Then she ripped hers away turning her focus back on her dinner and her friends. Who were all looking at her sadly. This was supposed to be a good time.

"Gabriella…" Kelsey started.

"No Kelsey don't worry about it, lets just enjoy our dinner and each other." Gabriella said bravely. Kelsey looked at Chad and Taylor cocking her eyebrow shrugging. They all did just that and ignored Sharpay and Troy.

"Hey lets rent some movies tonight…" Gabriella said trying desperately not to look at Troy.

"Sounds like a good idea. And lots of junk food." Taylor added.

"Yes!" Gabriella agreed faking a smile.

"So where is this guy were supposed to meet?" Troy said impatient, he kept looking in Gabriella's direction. But she wouldn't look back at him. He wanted to go over there and talk to her, but he knew she wouldn't let him. He sighed.

"He'll be here soon…" Sharpay said. "Don't worry about it let's just enjoy each others company." Sharpay beamed.

Troy looked back in Gabriella's direction; they were getting ready to leave. All of them were standing up, gathering there things. Then they were gone. Not one of them looking back at Troy and Sharpay.

After and hour of waiting, and completing their meal, it was clear that Sharpay had set them up. But Sharpay insisted that he was supposed to come. She even went as far as pretending to call him just to trick Troy.

Troy returned him feeling worst then before. He had to talk to her. Picking up his cell phone he called Gabriella's house. Tommy answered and Troy didn't say a word, he just hung up throwing a nearby object at the wall across the room. Only when he came back to his senses did he realize it was a picture of him and Gabriella. He looked at it longingly. It was them, under their willow tree, she was tucked protectively in his arms they two of them smiling widely.

Troy could hear her sweet voice in his head.

"_It's so beautiful isn't it?" Gabriella referred to the tall willow tree._

"_It is" Troy smiled. "You know what?"_

"_What?" Gabriella questioned intertwining her fingers wit his facing him._

"_We should add it to the list of our secret places." He said softly kissing her._

"_You read my mind." She returned the kiss._

Troy wiped a tear away, delicately taking the photo out of the shattered frame. Then disgusrding the glass.

Troy gripped onto the photo tightly and quietly cried himself to sleep.

After hours of movies talking and sugar rushes, the three friends finally gave into sleep around 3am.

It was now 11am and they were just waking up. Gabriella was first to open her eyes.

"OH my god you guys!!!" She shouted. Kelsey and Taylor shot up.

"What?"

"You're late for school!!'

"Oh Lord Girl, we thought the house was on fire of something…" Taylor crashed back down onto her comfortable bed.

Kelsey stretched. "Relax; our parents said it was ok if we stayed home the rest of the week to spend time with you.

"Oh." Gabriella let out the gasp of air she'd been holding in.

There was a knock at the door. Walking in was Chad and Jason.

"Um… Morning… guys." Taylor said slowly sitting up.

"Hey." Jason said happily. Not even acknowledging the fact the girls were caught off guard by there unplanned visit.

"What is everyone skipping now?" Gabriella asked jokingly.

"Well we want to spend time with you…" Jason added. Kelsey gave him wide eyes. He wasn't supposed to tell. But she couldn't help but tell him when he was trying to comfort her when she broke down when they were together at school yesterday.

"Wait…what?" Gabriella questioned his knowledge.

"Sorry Gabriella, I didn't mean to tell…I was upset and it just slipped." Kelsey said softly feeling bad.

"Ok how many people really know?!" Gabriella said controlling her anger.

"Just us I swear!" Taylor said quickly. It was the truth.

"That's for real…you didn't tell anyone did you Jason?"

Jason held up his right hand. "I swear."

"Its stays among us, no one else! And never Troy! Understood!" Gabriella said, making herself perfectly clear.

"Understood." They all said in unison, as if they were just scolded but Mrs. Darbus


	8. Sing your heart out

**Chapter 7**

_Sing your heart out_

The gang stuck together for rest of the day. It was Thursday evening and Gabriella return home with Taylor. The two were tired, but Taylor refused to leave Gabriella's side. Chad and Taylor had tried in many round about ways to convince Gabriella to stay. But in fear of losing her, they had to give in. She was leaving and that was all there was to it.

Gabriella and Taylor walked in the large house quietly. Relieved to see it was empty.

"Where do you think he is?" Taylor asked a Gabriella in a whisper.

"Well, my mom was supposed to be coming home last weekend… you know how that goes…. Maybe Tommy's picking her up…." Gabriella assumed, then let it go. Her mind was being pledged with memories of Troy.

Gabriella folded her hands together and looked at the wooden floors. Even with her best friend there her loneliness was consuming her.

Taylor instantly read her friends body language.

"Come on." Taylor put her arm over Gabriella's shoulders leading her upstairs. "I have an idea!" Taylor smiled suggestively. She was up to no good. Gabriella rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I'm afraid to ask."

They climbed the stares and emerged in Gabriella's now less personalized bedroom.

Taylor ran over to Gabriella's CD player, popped in Gabriella's Paramore CD and grabbed Gabriella's black scarf and hair brush and started singing as she danced around the room. The Song CrushChrushChrush filled the room.

Gabriella watched her best friend prance around her room in high spirits and all smiles.

"Come on girl!!!" Taylor giggled throwing Gabriella the stereo remote. Gabriella caught it, she let go and jumped into the song with Taylor.

"NOTHING COMPARES TO… A QUIET EVENING ALONE…" They sang as load as their voices could carry.

The two sang at the top of there lungs through three more songs. Gabriella felt so alive, it felt like nothing bad was happening, as if the last two weeks had been completely erased, She wasn't leaving, Troy still loved her and Sharpay was just Sharpay, not Troy's girl friend Sharpay.

"Hey!" Tommy shouted from the door frame. Instantly the smiles and false reality was gone, and everything set in again Gabriella felt a thousand times heavier with the weight of the crashing realization.

"Oh, uh… sorry I didn't know you were home…" Gabriella said nervously.

"No problem." He smirked, his dark eye looking Gabriella up and down.

There was a few moments of silence filling Gabriella's soft room. Taylor had to take control.

"So Gabi, I kinda wanted to talk to you about tomorrow." She said catching Gabriella's attention. "Um, in private." Taylor added giving Tommy an annoyed glare.

Tommy made a disapproving sound but with a arc of his brow he sheepishly started to leave the room. "Oh yeah Gabi…." He turned to her dark brown eyes meeting light brown eyes. "Your mom says that she's tied up and sorry for not getting in touch with you, she'll visit us in NY"

Gabriella took a breath, begging the oxygen for strength. Her mother's absents was seemingly normal to her. But the way he said it, the look on his face.

"Ok thank you bye bye now!" Taylor say pushing him out of the room closing the door.

"Leave it to a guy to ruin a perfectly fun moment."

"Yeah." Gabriella said absentmindedly, she slowly sat on her bed.

"Hey, you know what I think we should do?"

"What?" Gabriella said half heartedly

"I think we should sing in the talent show!!" Taylor squealed. Gabriella moved her eyes slowly to her friend who must be losing her mind.

Gabriella walked up to her friend placing her soft hand on Taylors forehead.

"um, are you feeling ok, because for a second there I thought you said you wanted to sing in the talent show…"

Taylor rolled her eyes a sucked her lip. "Girl get out of my face I'm fine… and quit avoiding my idea, come on it's your last week here and the principle already said it was ok, there taking admissions right up to an hour before the show…please" Taylor reduced to begging. "Please do it for your very best friend in the whole world…..ppplllleeeaaasssee"

"Ok ,ok just stop…" She pulled a clinging Taylor off of her arm.

"Thank you thank you thank you…." Taylor gave Gabriella a bear hug.

"I have to say this does surprise me Taylor…."

"No more procrastinating, let get to work." Taylor whipped around focusing on the CD player.

"Wow, can you please step back into the role of my best friend Taylor, because your acting a lot like Sharpay… It's kinda freaking me out."

"Eww you have my deepest apologies. OK now chose a song" Taylor shoved a hand full of CD's in Gabriella's hands.

The girls stayed up all night, but they finally had it. Around four am Taylor drifted off into a cat nap, while Gabriella sat at her desk thoughtfully writing. A tear fell down her cheek as she finished her song.

What Gabriella and Taylor didn't know was that they weren't the only ones practicing for the talent show that night.

_Sharpay's house Thursday night 10:30pm_

"OK Sharpay I've got it, not look I'm tired and I've still got homework, and thanks to you I not longer have any help with that so I'm going now…" Troy picked up his backpack in a huff. He was pissed, now catching on to Sharpay game. But what he couldn't figure out is how she seemed to always be one step ahead.

"Oh you don't need to worry about your grades Troy… Daddy will make sure all of that is taken care of…" Sharpay smiled, she bit the edge of her lip in anticipation for his reaction.

"You know what…. I don't even want to know Shar…. See you tomorrow." Troy said defeated.

Defeated was Troy's basic existence. He had given up. Gabriella didn't want anything to do with him, she took it as far as leaving school to show him that. And he was nothing without her. Nothing. Troy walked out into the darkness, Sharpay had given him a ride to her house, his car was still at the school, he didn't mind the walk, it was only a mile or so as they all live fairly close to each other. Troy didn't want to go home yet, he'd lied about needed to do homework, well… he hadn't lied about the face that he had homework, just about the fact that he was going to do it.

He didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered but basketball, that was always with him. That was before 'her'. Troy felt his heart go sour. He didn't want to feel the anger that was coming to the surface to help deal with the pain, but it was anyway. Troy couldn't help it, she was gone. He was becoming angry, and hard to be around, but he didn't care because Gabriella was gone.

Troy looked up from his thoughts and found himself in the park, starring at 'their' tree. One of 'their' spots. The very place where he slipped the ring on her finger to prove his promise to her. And then he broke her heart.

He had to hand it to Sharpay. She was good a ruining peoples lives then controlling them. Troy felt like a puppet on a string, here he was giving into her every command, whilst Gabriella is running as far away from him as possible. And he was just letting it happen.

'What's happening to me...?" Troy whispered to himself.

Just then something caught Troy's eyes. A girl, sitting Indian style on a nearby wooden park bench. She seemed. Upset. Her cheeks, glistened in the night, reflecting off the streetlight. She adjusted her thin glasses as she looked back down at her notepad. Troy slowly and quietly walked closer, and the closer her got the more he recognized.

"Kelsi?" Troy asked softly.

Kelsi turned her head sharply in Troy's direction. The sound of his voice in the silent night started her from her grieving thoughts.

"Um…uh Troy what are you doing out here?" Kelsi discreetly cleared her face of the stale tears and closed her notebook.

"I could ask you the same question…"

"Well, I was just about to leave." Kelsi quickly got up and started walking away.

"Wait!" Troy reached out for her. Kelsi slowly turned around. She was out of sorts, she didn't know how to act around him and she was frightened that she would blurt out the truth and blow Gabriella's plan to leave. God did she want to. It came down to Kelsi not trusting herself.

"How is she?" Troy asked, tears involuntarily surfacing at the mention of Gabriella.

Kelsi took a deep breath. She felt sorry for Troy. She was mad as hell at him… but she could see something wasn't fitting; something was off about all of this.

"She's….not good Troy…." Kelsi said honestly. Troy felt like being punched in the stomach would have been more comforting.

"You know…why did have to go and do a thing like what you did…." Kelsi started, and then stopped herself, this was dangerous territory, and she needed to back off. Troy sensed her hesitation and was grateful for it. No one believed him and he was through fighting, he didn't want to fight with Kelsi.

"I love her Kelsi…." He confessed biting back tears.

Kelsi shifted uncomfortably trying to fight the tears that were coming.

"Will you just tell her that?" Troy pleaded. Tears now falling freely. "Please, just tell her…."

"She will not hear it Troy…." Kelsi said thoughtfully.

"I know you can get through to her Kel, please…. Just tell her to listen to her heart…."

"Ok Troy… I'll try."

Troy let out the air he was holding in. "Thank you."

"See you tomorrow Troy…"

With that Kelsi walked away, her heart warm with Troy's confession, a confession that wasn't anything new, all of East High know Troy was in love With Gabriella. Could this work? Could Kelsi hold the key that will bring Gabriella and Troy back together?

**I'm not getting alot of reviews on this story. I'm not sure about keeping it going. Let me know what you think... And I have a question and it will really help me alot. If you were Gabriella, and you know your were going to see Troy at the talent show... what song would you sing... tell me your favorite song for Gabriella and I may end up using it!! Please Review. Thanks! Kelleigh**


	9. The Talent Show

Chapter 8

_The Talent Show_

(A/N In the song that Gabriella and Taylor sing it's in italic font. Just FYI)

**6:30 East High School Auditorium**

"Taylor, are you sure no one saw me?…" Gabriella asked for the thirteenth time.

"Yes, Gabriella I'm sure, now calm down, only we know you're here." Taylor said as Kelsi approached. They were in the girl's dressing room. And for the first time they were thankful that princess Sharpay had her 'own' dressing room.

"Ok, I can do this…." Gabriella took a deep breath and tugged on her jean skirt. She was wearing a casual outfit, a blue lacey cami with a white wrap around thin sweater, a jean skirt and white footless tights with black flats. She cleared her mind and waited.

"Ok everyone go sit down in the designated area, when your about to go on quietly go to stage left and wait in the wing for your que. " Ali the stage manager kindly instructed.

"Alright, everybody its show time!!" Mrs.Darbus sang out.

Everyone took their seats and the auditorium went dark, only the stage's velvet maroon cretins were seen as the spot lights burned down on them.

Gabriella sat with her friends, Taylor holding one hand and Chad holding the other, they were prepared for the worst. It was Sharpay and Troy's turn to perform; Gabriella had been dreading this moment. But she promised herself not to loose it.

The music begin Gabriella tried to calm her aching spirit, she bit her bottom lip and stilled herself.

She felt sorry of Kelsi who was pounding on the keys to keep up with Sharpay's personal tempo.

But what hurt the most was the song. Gabriella knew it was a personal attack. There would be a lot of those tonight.

Gabriella had to bare it. Troy and Sharpay were butchering 'You are the music in me' if it wasn't bad enough to know that Troy would actually perform 'their' song with Sharpay, it was worst to actually have to hear it.

Finally the torture was over and it was Gabriella and Taylor's turn next. When the lights went off Gabriella and Taylor quickly got up to get ready.

Gabriella took a deep breath and tried to put the recent memories back somewhere in her mind that she could forget about it. It was a dark scary place, one that was becoming home to the memories that had anything to do with Troy.

……..

Stage is set like the school halls, extras quietly walk to the beat of a ticking clock. Gabriella isn't on stage yet, but she sings, her beautiful voice fills the auditorium.

"Drip drop, Drip drop..."

Gabriella emerges on stage weaving through the silent people.

"Now only heaven knows  
how I really feel inside  
I try my best not to let it show  
but late at night, In my room  
I think of you"

"And start to Cry" Taylor sings with Gabriella as she walks on stage. All the extras are now off stage and it's only Taylor and Gabriella

"You know that I'm emotional  
But still you break my heart" Gabriella sings. Then Taylor "Let's make no mistakes."

They walk around the set as if they were at school Gabriella stops at a 'locker' and opens it.

The music momentarily stops and all we here is a ticking of a clock.

"You know, my sister has rules about these things…" Taylor said, remembering there personal touch.

"Rules?" Gabriella acted to be curious.

"Yeah, rules, the break up rules… a guy never gets away with being late, forgetting dates, and never, ever gets away with cheating…"

The music starts up again

"_We both know that  
You're the one responsible..."_ They sang together. Taylor now listens and joins in on the course.

"For hurting me this way  
Now my tears fall like rain  
She pulls out books and shuts the door the two come to center stage"

_"Drip drop"_  
"When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you"

"Don't know what to do" Taylor sang taking the books from Gabriella placing them on a nearby desk, the two sit at the desks that we rolled onstage by the stage crew. Gabriella and Taylor continue to sing as they place their chins in their hands to look bored 'in class'

_"Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop_  
I'm hoping someday soon  
_I'll be over you - Drip drop_"  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you"

" Don't know what to do" Taylor shakes her head as she sings the short line.

_"Tick Tock_

_Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon_  
I'll be over you"

A school bell rings and Taylor and Gabriella get up from the desks.  
set changes to a bed room Gabriella sits on a bed a large clock hangs in the back round

"It's a quarter after twelve  
I know I _should be in bed_  
Boy you got me feeling sorry for myself  
_I must confess, this loneliness is killing me_  
I'm so upset"  
Gabriella involuntarily locks eyes with Troy in the crowd. Who has Sharpay clinging to his arm. The sight killed her, tears formed, but the show must go on.

_"How could you break all your promises_  
Like you told me, You'd be there to hold me  
I can not believe the way I _fell for it_  
I was a fool to buy all the lies you sold me"

Tears fell freely from Gabriella's eyes as she fought to keep it together. Taylor sat down next to her on the bed, trying to bring Gabriella back to the moment, suddenly realizing Taylor's presents Gabriella immediately continued her practiced blocking. She slow walked to the beat over to stage right as she sang

_"Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
_Falling for you? Don't know what to do  
_Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
_I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you _- Drip drop  
When will_ my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? Don't know what to do  
_Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop_  
I'm hoping _someday soon_  
I'll be over you"

Gabriella stopped, again locking eyes with Troy. This is it, last lyric and then this one is done. She told herself as she continued.

Maybe we were never meant to be  
I'm _sorry_ that it took _so long_ for me  
_to see what's happening  
You come around and then it rains again_

Gabriella grabs the 'packed bag' prop and drapes it over her shoulder, she walks through the 'door' prop as if she's leaving...

"_Drip drop..._

It's raining, It's pouring  
I try _hard ignoring these tears_  
I try so hard, Ignoring the tears  
_It's raining, It's pouring_  
I try hard _ignoring these tears_"

The light's go out completely and everyone is momentarily left in darkness. When the lights come back on the stage curtains are closed.

Troy wanted to disappear. Not only did Gabriella break his heart (even more), but he was fighting every fiber of his being not to run up to her and hold her. She was hurting, hurting enough that she went up there and showed it to everyone...Troy's thought's we're interrupted by...

"Ladies and Gentlemen Kelsi Nielsen..." The crowd clapped as Mrs.Darbus exited stage left, the curtains opened to reveal Kelsi sitting at a grand piano; she wore a beautiful floor length sleeveless maroon dress. She looked amazing. Her thin, delicate fingers softly touched the ivory surface of the keys. With one graceful movement she begin to play the first few notes with one hand, then the other hand joined shortly after. What happened next surprised everyone...

She sang.

"_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. _

Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why,  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye." 

Kelsi's eye's found Gabriella's crying form on stage left's wing... but she continued, looking away, now she locked eyes with Troy, this part was for him.  
_  
"Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams.  
_

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why,  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell her goodbye."_

Kelsi looked at the keys as she played the piano solo. Every word was coming from her heart. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks. She continued the song wanting to scream the lyric at her two stubborn friends, but she kept singing. The beauty and grace of her voice filled the stage.  
_  
"And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you cant find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
The beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind."_

_"Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why,  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye."_

Kelsi played the notes slowly, praying that she got through to her friends. She stood up accepting her applause, then the lights went out, she heard the shushing of the heavy curtains being closed. Kelsi walked to stage left toward Gabriella.

"Kelsi...I..." Gabriella said softly. She could tell Gabriella was thankful and hopeful. Had it worked? The sound of Ryan taking his place on stage filled the background, but it went unnoticed by Gabriella and Kelsi as they moved further off stage. Kelsi looked up to see Troy standing behind Gabriella, also looking hopeful. '_YES! IT WORKED IT WORKED!'_ Kelsi rejoiced in her head.

"Gabi?" Troy breathed hopeful. His heart was speeding, and he had the sensation of just getting off a rollercoaster. Gabriella's heart skipped a beat. Kelsi smiled and encouraged her.

"I'm just going to go sit down." Kelsi said softly, leaving the two to FINALLY talk.

"Troy..." Was all Gabriella could get out. She felt like she was dreaming. She couldn't believe she was actually talking to him. She felt a little light headed and didn't know what to do next.

Kelsi walked up to Taylor smiling.

"Wow! You were amazing, I didn't know you could sing like that girl!" Taylor whispered congratulating Kelsi. But Kelsi continued smiling a goofy grin.

"What are you smiling about?" Taylor asked.

"Look and you shall see." Kelsi said pointing over to Troy and Gabriella.

"Oh that no good son of a ..." Taylor started to charge in the broken couple's direction.

"No, wait... I think the song got to them... Just wait"

"I just..." "I wanted..."

They both started at the same time.

"Oh." Gabriella blushed.

"Sorry, you go first..." Troy encouraged.

"No you go ahead..." She pushed off the responsibility.

Troy just looked into her eyes. He qentily took some of her ebony curls and tucked them behind her ear. "You look so beautiful Gabi... I've missed you so much."

"Oh my god, look! It worked!!" Kelsi pointed out excited.

"Well I'll be damned... you think she'll stay?!" Taylor asked hopeful...

But then the whole moment changed.

"uh oh..." Kelsi said.

"Uh oh, what you mean Uh Oh?" Taylor said looking back at Troy and Gabriella.

"Oh hell no!" Taylor bit down a shout.

"Troy! What are you doing, Daddy's asking questions" Sharpay asked with an annoying whine. Immediately upon seeing Sharpay Gabriella closed up.

Troy didn't look away from Gabriella.

"Troy!" Sharpay took his hand away from Gabriella. "Daddy's waiting; he and his friends are getting restless!"

Gabriella watched the scene unfold in awe. What that hell was going on here? What did her dad and her 'daddy's' friends have anything to do with Troy? Gabriella watched Troy's composure change at the mention of Sharpay's waiting guests.

Her eyes were wet with a fresh scar Troy had now placed on her. By his body language, it was clear what he was choosing.

She shook her head for a moment unable to do anything else. Then she just walked away.

"Gabi wait..."

There was applause in the background for Ryan's performance. If only that crowed know the drama that was unfolding behind the stage.

"No, I have to get ready... You better go, you don't want to keep your guest and what ever she is to you, waiting." Gabriella now ran away from them.

"Oh it's called Girlfriend!..." Sharpay called out taunting her. Gabriella chose to block out anything else that either one of them might say.

Gabriella ran passed Taylor and Kelsi fighting tears.

"Gabriella..." Taylor called out.

"Just...not now" Gabriella said as she continued to move.

She was now on stage right waiting for her cue.

Sharpay had drug Troy back to his seat, where Taylor, Kelsi and the rest of the gang were now sitting behind them. Taylor was fuming; Chad had to hold both of her hands, just to make sure that she didn't do anything. But poor Kelsi, Jason was practically holding her up she was feeling so awful and weighed down with guilt and hopelessness.

"And now everyone for our last performance a double feature in acoustic... Gabriella Montez" Mrs.Darbus said dramatically, and then left the stage. The cowed was whispering hushed questions and confusion. Even Gabriella's friends were confused. Gabriella hadn't said, nor shown any interest in performing anything else tonight other then the song with Taylor.

The curtains opened again for the 16th time that night, there sat Gabriella, center stage on a light wooden stood with a guitar in her arms and a black mic in front of her.

She looked so small and fragile to Troy, as if she would shatter into a thousand pieces, god forbid she should lose her balance, he had to fight the urge to run up to her and take her in his arms.

Gabriella's breath was magnified in the mic, as she strummed on the guitar. Another surprise to her friends, no one knew she could play the guitar. Except Troy. He taught her. He eyes were glued to her beautiful form. Sharpay watched closely.

"Sparkling grey,  
Through my own veins….  
Any more than a whisper,  
Any sudden movement of my heart….  
And I know, I know I'll have to watch them pass away….Just get through this day"

Gabriella took a sharp breath. Even though she didn't say it, this song was dedicated to Sharpay and Troy and Tommy, In her mind, there were all forming into a single monster that she constantly battles.

"Give up your way, you could be anything,  
Give up my way, and lose myself, not today  
That's too much guilt to pay…

Sickened in the sun  
You dare tell me you love me  
you should have held me down and screamed you wanted me to die  
Honey you know, you know I'd never hurt you that way…"

Troy couldn't believe what she was singing. That last part really affected him. He remembered when Gabriella told him the story's of that kid who terrorized her when she was growing up… '_What was his name?... Tim? Tony? No,…it was Tommy, Oh MY GOD! That's who's at her house!!' Troy realized. 'She's comparing me to him?'_

"You're just so pretty in your pain" Gabriella sang yet another quote from Tommy.

"Give up my way, and I could be anything  
I'll make my own way  
without your senseless hate... hate... hate... hate." Gabriella locked eyes with Sharpay.

"So run, run, run  
and hate me, if it feels good.  
I can't hear your screams anymore"

Now her eyes shifted to Troy.

"You lied to me  
It's over now  
and I'm not buying baby"

"Demanding my response  
Don't bother breaking the door down  
I found my way out" Gabriella looked to stage right, movement caught her eye. Her heart dropped. Tommy stood there smirking at her, he gave her a little wave with the twinkling of his fingers.  
She closed her eyes, turning her head back to the audience.

"And you'll never hurt me again."

She finished. There is was the last line she knew was a lie.

Kelsi's jaw was on the floor, and Taylor's gapping mouth was covered by her hand. Chad, Jason and Zeke didn't even blink. The lyrics was so… dark…so not Gabriella.

But most affected of all was Troy. Who couldn't even move. But Gabriella's sudden behavior when she looked offstage was haunting him.

The stunned audience applauded slowly at first. Then steadily it became thunderous.

"Thank you" She said softly in the mic, pulling everyone out of their state of shock. She adjusted in the stool, and focused on the guitar.

Before anyone could quietly comment to each other, the curtains closed behind Gabriella; there was slight movement behind them. Gabriella began to play the guitar again.

She played a beautiful slow guitar solo before she started to sing.

"It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..."

A rock band began to play as the curtains opened and the lights went crazy. Gabriella stood up leaving the guitar, stool and mic stand behind. Once she walked away the stage crew pulled it away.

"**You should've said no**, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me..."  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me"

Gabriella paced the stage, owning it. Everyone was blow away. Quiet, sweet, shy Gabriella was on stage rocking out, pouring her heart out to everyone. The band quieted down for a moment and Gabriella stood still in the middle of the stage clutching the mic.

"You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things: to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..."

The music stopped and Gabriella said simply, right to Troy.

"I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it? Was she worth this?" Gabriella asked. Then smiled at his and Sharpay's Silence.

Gabriella moved back on stage giving the band their cue, and it started again blasting the song.

" **Cause** **You should've said no**, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me..."  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me."

Gabriella finished breathlessly.

If she thought the clapping was loud before, China could here this one. The audience stood up clapping wildly. There was screams and whistles.

Taylor smiled and clapped for her friend. She was so proud of her.

"Thanks…" Gabriella said in the mic. But you could hardly hear it over the excitement.

However Troy did not stand, there he said unable to do anything. He was hurt, embarrassed and frustrated.

Just when Troy thought this night couldn't be more disastrous, Tommy walked on stage and kissed Gabriella on the cheek, Immediately Taylor and the others stopped clapping at the sight of him.

Gabriella two was silent. She wanted to run away. Troy was furious, jealous even. But what pissed him off even more was the uncomfortable and stunned look in Gabriella's eyes.

(**A/N thank you everyone for your suggestions for the songs! That was so awesome. Thank you Katie for encouraging me to keep this story going! You're the best, everyone say thanks to her it's because of her this is still on I'd like to explain that I don't own these songs Vanessa Hudgens, Amy Lee and Taylor Swift get the true credit for that. Thanks for reading and please review, that's how the story gets written!)**


	10. The After Party

Chapter 9

**The after party.**

Zeke's house was filled with everyone from the show. Tommy had invited himself and had found a blonde to 'occupy his time with. But Gabriella wasn't complaining, anything to keep him away for a little while.

"I still can't believe it girl, you were amazing." Taylor giggled

"The best" Kelsi added.

"Yeah you owned that stage… It was incredible." Ryan waved his hands dramatically.

Everyone was so impressed; from the moment Gabriella walked in the door she'd been getting comments on her performance.

"Thanks guys, but really I was just having fun I guess" She said simply, a kind smile brightened her face.

But it was getting late and Gabriella was drained, she was ready to go and if she had to see Troy walk be her with Sharpay trailing behind one more time she might have to harm 'innocent' Sharpay.

Tommy coming down the stairs alone caught Gabriella's eye. To her demise he came right for her.

"You ready to leave? this high school stuff is getting boring…." Tommy said to Gabriella as he scanned the room.

"Tommy, where's Cassie?" Gabriella inquired about the blonde he led up stairs 30 minutes ago.

"Who?" He played dumb.

A wave of concern invaded her body.

"Go wait in the car….You've had to much to drink…" Gabriella said simply. "Excuse me…" She told Ryan, and then headed up stairs.

Upstairs hall way. 

"Sharpay I said enough, this is out of hand, do think I don't know what you're doing…" Troy shouted over the blasting music.

"Oh come on Troy, I know you want me, I can tell when you look at me…"

"No Sharpay. No. Who I want is Gabriella… I'll never want you, not now, not ever!"

Sharpay pretended not to be hurt, and gave Troy a seductive smirk. But both we're paused when…

"Cassie? Are you up here?" Gabriella climbed the stairs slowly, only three more left. "Cassie?" She said softly.

Upon hearing Gabriella's voice Sharpay threw Troy against the wall and began to feverously kiss him, she took his hand and quickly placed it on her chest holding it there.

"Ugh" Gabriella sighed. She felt like she was going to be sick at the sight of them. As soon as Gabriella turned her back Troy succeeded in getting Sharpay off of him.

Gabriella was on the last step and on her way out the door.

"Gabi wait!!" Troy called out. The party was silent, everyone's attention was on Troy from his sudden outburst.

Gabriella halted, But kept her back turned.

"What is it now Troy? Huh… you haven't taken enough from me?" She allowed the tears to fall. It didn't matter anymore.

Troy knew exactly what she meant when she commented on what he had 'taken' from her. He was quiet.

"I doesn't matter what you have to say, I've seen enough."

"Gabriella you only hear what you want to, your not listening… I've been trying to tell you I've been set up ok, this whole thing, Sharpay is behind it all… please" He started to walked down the stairs.

"Oh, She set you up." Gabriella almost laughed. "So having your hands all over her, is he setting You up? Did you take her too Troy? Did you tell her you loved her? That it's 'True love'? Did you Troy!!??" Gabriella was hysterical. Everything pouring out. "Answer me! Did you lie to her too?" Gabriella's eyes shifted to Sharpay who now was standing behind Troy.

Gabriella looked away. Shaking her head, she sighed, now realizing that she just told most of the school that Troy and her had sex.

'Great!' She thought 'nice going idiot!'

"Goodbye Troy." She turned to the door looking at her friends. "Bye… I love you guys…" Taylor looked at her confused. "I'll uh," She looked over her shoulder know she couldn't say this out loud, sp she'd have to say it in a way they'd understand. "I'll call you when I get settled tomorrow."

"Wait Gabi…" Taylor said, know what she was staying.

"I'll call you… I promise." Gabriella reassured with wide eyes. She didn't want to blow her cover.

"Ok…" Was all Taylor could say.

Gabriella closed the door. Everyone was silent. Taylor walked up to Troy.

The two stood there saying nothing, but looking at each other. With one quick movement Taylor smacked him. Chad ran over to them in a instant.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID!!!!" Taylor shouted, she just lost her best friend and it was this ass hole and his little pets fault.

"Taylor, come on." Chad qentily pulled crying form away from Troy before she did anymore damage. Sharpay smirked. She knew exactly where Gabriella was going.

"Troy, you better leave." Zeke warned. He two was pissed. But he had no idea about what was really going on. Just that he just found out that Troy 'played' his 'little sis' and he couldn't believe Troy would stoop so low.

"Guys I…" Troy tried, but they all turned there back on him. All but one. "Kelsi…"

Kelsi looked down. "It's best if you leave, I gave you a chance…" Then she two joined her friends in the living room trying to calm Taylor down.

…

Gabriella walked to the car wiping the tears away. Tonight she would leave, she didn't want to see anymore of this town, everything reminded her of what she couldn't have. And she couldn't take another minute of it.

"What the fuck was that!?" Tommy asked Gabriella was startled.

"What?"

"How dare you embarrass me like that." Tommy roared.

"Your ego will survive Tommy, we're leaving tonight." She said emotionlessly.

He grabbed her arm, making her wince under the pressure. "For once your making since!" He smirked. "But from now on I'll call the shots." She wrinkled her nose at the sour stench of alcohol on his breath. He leaned in a kissed her.

Gabriella did nothing. She didn't care. As much as she didn't want to believe it, Troy was 'happily' with Sharpay, nothing else mattered, her heart was broken. And without Troy… there wasn't much to live for in her world. Tommy let go of her arm a pushed her back.

"Let's go!" He demanded before getting in the car. Gabriella stood there for a minute, a tear fell, she bitterly rubbed it away. No more tears.

(A/N sorry for the super short Chapter, I just wanted to get it posted so I can finally move on to NY. Thank you everyone for reading and don't forget, suggestion and comment's on the story are welcomed so please review, it helps with the movenment of the story.


	11. NY, Meeting Kimberly

Chapter 10

Three long months she had been in New York, three long and lonely months. Although school was amazing, but then Gabriella had to come home to hell. Tommy was awful, everything had to be in it's place, or he would lose it. He even controlled her things in her room, a place that should be personal and private.

Tommy often took his anger out on her, and today she wore a light sweater to cover the large bruise on her forearm. She grabbed green tea bags for her horse voice, personal microphone and her ballet shoes, a dance class she took upon Madam Shari insisted she took upon her agility and poise. This class the infamous Kimberly was in, the girl Tommy warned her not to go near. But Gabriella thought she was really nice and watched her mannerisms in ballet class, she was always helping other students and smiling. Kimberly tried to talk to Gabriella, but knowing what would happen if Tommy found out, she didn't ever talk back to her, and after awhile she just quit trying, but not without taking notice of the mysterious marks on Gabriella's body.

She headed out the door with a sigh… she missed Troy, but she knew Troy couldn't possibly be missing her.

"Remember what I told you last night! Don't mess up this time!" Tommy warned her. Gabriella had left her shear ballet skirt on the floor on accident, thus resulting in a hard shove into the wall and the dark bruise on her arm.

Ballet was her first class. She gave Kimberly a quick glance, and Kimberly gave her a sad glance. She took Gabriella's silent personality, in fact all of the girls, and the four guys took notice of her skittish behavior, a few said something to her about it, but again she refused to talk.

"All right Girls, today were going to work on idea's for the spring residual, we need something more upbeat, we don't want to put our well paying audience to sleep.

Madam Shari remind Gabriella of a less dramatic Mrs. Darbus, ironicly it comforted her reminding her of her friends and most of all Troy…

"Gabriella!" Madam Shari called her over. Gabriella jumped out of her daze and headed over to the tall and narrow, graceful instructor.

"I understand you ankle was bothering you, did you see the nurse?"

"Yeah…"

"Here" She handed Gabriella a pair of pink supports for her ankles.

"Thank you." Gabriella said thankfully.

Kimberly was shocked to hear her voice for the first time. It wasn't horse thanks to her tea, in fact is was soft and beautiful. Kimberly didn't realize she was starring at Gabriella until Gabriella's dark, dull eyes met Kimberly's doe eyes.

Everyone was on the dance floor lacing up there ballet shoes. Gabriella was having a hard time with the supports and tying her dance shoes.

"Here…" Kimberly said kindly taking the pink laces out of the delicate hands. Gabriella just looked at her with a sad smile.

Gabriella didn't say anything to the sweet girl. Now that she was closer Gabriella notice her features, she had caramel hair and lightly browned skin. But she noticed a scar on Kimberly's right shoulder, it looked like whatever wound it was, it was deep and had stitch marks.

"Why don't you talk? What is it about me that you don't like, maybe I can help…"

"I…" Gabriella shuddered. "I'm just trying to save my voice for my singing class. It's pretty intense…"

Kimberly looked deeply into the frail girls eyes.

"That's not all is it?"

_Who is this girls to pry into my life… But, maybe she can help.. after all she was with Tommy. She knows his 'real' side doesn't she?_

"It's…Just…I" Gabriella couldn't get it out, but she wanted desperately to.

"Is someone hurting you?" Kimberly asked softly so no one could hear, she continued to lace up Gabriella's ballet shoes. Gabriella's eyes teared up.

Another student, who was drawn to Gabriella looked over there way, puzzled. His name was Mark, and he noticed Gabriella the day she entered class, she had it, the natural talent for dance, she was different, like the moves flowed through her blood. Truth was, he may be crushing on her. He felt bad for her, she wanted to do something for her but didn't know how to approach her. He ran his fingers through his jet black locks with his fingers. He was muscular and perfectly built. He was Madam Shari's favorite male student; all of the class could see that. He sighed. _At least she's starting to open up_. He thought.

"What is it Gabi…I promise you can trust me…" Kimberly offered her hand and pulled Gabriella up._ 'Gabi'_… She frowned upon hearing the nick name. It was like Kimberly was the female version of Troy.

"His name is Tommy…" Gabriella whispered. Kimberly's eyes went wide.

"What…" Kimberly was stunned.

"Gabriella!" Tommy called out from the door way. Gabriella snapped her head in his direction. Kimberly and Gabriella stepped away from each other.

_This explains everything._ Kimberly worried as she looked at her approaching worst nightmare.

"You left your skirt…" he held up the skirt, it was just a reminder of the previous night.

She slowly took it out of his hands.

"My dear Gabi…Always so forgetful can't take her anywhere." He charmed the curious students.

Gabriella shook in fear; she drew in a trembling breath. Mark noticed her skittish behavior. He to, catching on.

He approached them cautiously.

"Hey guys we better get ready, before Madam Shari flips , and makes up stay here all night." He pulled Kimberly and Gabriella away from the mysterious man.

Tommy seethed he sat in the back of the class room eyeing Gabriella. Tommy and Gabriella both knew she was going to pay for that when she got home.

Class begun with simple moves, then it was time for the routine. Gabriella kept stumbling. Many times Madam Shari snapped at her. Gabriella sucked it up, it was time for Mark to gracefully lift her and hold her in place while spinning. Tommy growled to himself. He didn't want anyone touching 'his' Gabriella, No one.

Class ended and everyone left the room, Gabriella was the last to leave, her ankle was killing her and she lipped over to her bag. She sighed as Tommy approached. She carfully took her shoes and ankle guards off.

She stood up as quickly as she could.

"Oh no you don't!" Tommy shouted, not knowing the instructor was in the storage closet listening to what was going on.

"Tommy I can't be late, please, I'm supposed to meet with a producer." She pleaded.

"I'll tell you when you can go!" He snatched her by her arm, the very place he left a bruise. She winced. "Tommy… please not here…" she cried.

"You just wait!" Tommy shoved her to the floor, further harming her ankle. Tommy stomped out of the dance room, in pursuit for Kimberly his ex who could revel everything.

Gabriella looked at her pathetic reflection in the mirror, she tried to get up on her own. But was unsuccessful, she cried out in pain. Madam Shari rushed to her aid.

"She that's what been going on?" She said disappointed. "where going to university officer right now.

"NO, please! I will only make everything worst!" Gabriella cried, holding her ankle.

"Fine… see me after your classes are over, and I mean it, or I will go to the officer." She warned. Now she was reminding her of Taylor.

"Ok." She looked down defeated.

"Let me help you to the studio."

"Kimberly rushed down that halls, she knew Tommy was going to come after her."

But to her demise he caught up with her. He snatched her from behind throwing off her balance.

"Don't talk to her ever again!!" Tommy shouted.

"Let go of me!!" She cried. He shoved her arm away. "If you tell her anything I swear, your reputation with be over!" He warned.

Kimberly backed away. "Get your ass out of this school, you have no right to be here, and I will not let you control me anymore. I'm warning you, I'll go to the school police!" She didn't back down.

"And I'm warning you, if you don't want anything bad to happen to Gabriella… Then you'll keep that pretty mouth shut." He took hold of her chin, Looking her up and down. "I may decide to have a little fun with you… again." He smirked. She pulled out of his grasp.

"You wouldn't get away with it, if you touch me; I'll go to the hospital and get proof this time! And you can count on that, but I'd rather go through you raping me again to keep you from harming Gabriella!"

((A/N Don, Don, Don so it's reviled, the true side of Tommy, maybe there will be some relief for Gabi, or maybe not… tell me what you think, should Gabi be saved already? Or should this go on a little while longer, to build Tommy's character, What importance will Mark have in this story…Yes he's interested in Gabi, but I'm not sure if anything will come of it, don't worry though, in a couple more chapters Troy will be making his way to Gabi again, as promised in the trailer. But I'm kind of lost on what to write next…your reviews are important and keep this story going))


	12. And it comes undone

**_Chapter 11_**

Gabriella thanked her graceful ballet instructor in a whisper, then with all her strength opened the heavy wooden door to the studio. Today she was to record an album with produced Jordon Malcolm, Gabriella wanted to feel excited, she wanted the overwhelming since of pride…but it just wouldn't come. The impending doom and constant ach was slowing killing her.

Jordon swiveled his leather chair around to greet the fragile girl behind him. He was worried about her, she looked like she'd shatter into a million pieces if touched the wrong way. But non the less he drew in a deep breath and pushed passed his human side. Jordon Malcolm was corrupt, everything was about time and money to him, he was a producer after all.

Again he looked the thin women up and down, her black leotard and shear skirt were the obvious give away that she was a dancer, but it was her eyes that say so much more about her, Jordon couldn't look away sometimes.

An awkward silence abducted them momentarily.

"Hey…so where did you want to start today?" Gabriella managed.

"Oh…Well I thought we could do the last two songs for the album so we can get it out there, you know I'd have to say, I've never had to rush this much with an album, I can't believe it…"

Gabriella laughed. "I know when you told me the radio stations wanted 'Stay' already I was shocked…." Gabriella felt out of place…faking it.

"Alright." Jordon traced his fingers through his perfect blond locks as he swiveled back to the sound board. "Get in there and give me your best!" He encouraged her stopping himself from watching her, something he felt so compelled to do.

Gabriella stood completely still, slowly putting the cool headphones on she drew in a deep breath in a despite attempt to calm her nerves. She looked forward to singing above anything…Singing allowed her spirit to be free…it brought her back to happier times. It brought her back to Troy. She closed her eyes and sang. Sang for 'him'.

_"Time here,all but means nothing, _

_just shadowsthat move across the wall_

_They keep me company, but they don't ask of me_

_they don't say nothing at all._

_And I need just a little more silence_

_And I need just a little more time_

_But you send your thieves to me_

_silently stalking me_

_Dragging me into your wall_

_Would you give me no choice in this?_

_I know you can't resist, trying re_

_open a sore_

_Leave me be, I don't want to argue_

_I'd just get confused and I'd come all undone_

_If I agree, well, it's just to appease you_

_Cause I don't remember what we're fighting for_

_You see love-- a tight, thorny thread that you spin in a circle_

_of goldYou have me to hold me a token for all to see_

_captured to be yours alone_

_And I need just a little more silence,_

_and I just need a little more time_

_The courage to pull away_

_there will be hell to pay_

_the deeper you cut to the bone_

_Leave me be, I don't want to argue_

_I'd just get confused and I'd come all undone_

_If I agree, well, it's just to appease you_

_Cause I don't remember what we're fighting for_

_Time here,all but means nothing,just shadows that move across the wall_

_They keep me company,but they don't ask of me_

_they don't say nothing at all.Leave me be, I don't want to argue_

_I'd just get confused and I'd come all undone_

_If I agree, well, it's just to appease you_

_Cause I don't remember what we're fighting for..."_

" Amazing! I have to say Gabriella, keep this up your going to be a star."

"Thanks" Gabriella said sadly taking off the headphones. All she could think about was Tommy, as the painful words flowed out of her voice, she thought about everything that happened with Tommy, she swallowed the tears focusing on moving through the day.

"Alright sign here and your single will be out before you know it, not to mention that big fat check on the way…"

Gabriella's heart skipped a beat and fear crashed down on her.

"Um… Do you think you can have it sent here?"

Jordon looked at her cross.

"Well it's just room mates you know…"

"Ah right… Sure thing just remember to get it ok?"

"Oh, I will…" With that she walked away as normally as she could, she didn't want him on her case as well.

...6 months later...

Gabriella had convince her ballet teacher that she could handle things one her own, that she would talk to Tommy about changing and let her know if he didn't anything. With protest the strict dancer agree, but with fare warning that if Gabriella show up with one more injury she'd alert the officer. This brought Gabriella to cover any mark with heavy makeup, Gabriella even went as far as purposely faking injuries in front of Kimberly, and Madam Shari to cover up anything that she couldn't hidden. But Kimberly knew better. Her and Gabriella remained secret friends and she often questioned Gabriella, but never got a confession. Gabriella had changed her mind about the money being sent to the school, and had it sent to a P.O. box at the local post office, this way no one had to know, and she could stash the money away until she could figure out a way to leave… which to Gabriella, was getting farther and farther away, things were getting worst, Tommy had such control over that she felt like no matter what she had figured out to do… he'd always be a step ahead.

It was time opening night for Gabriella's recital, her stomach was a mess, she tried everything to calm her nerves. She walked towards her dresser while tying a red ribbon to her neatly done ballerina bun. She gazed at a cherished photo on the solid woods surface. It was the call backs, She stood next to Troy clutching onto the mic while Troy and Chad seemed to be joking about something, Taylor proudly stood behind her new friend and Kelsi held up her sheet music to 'Break'n Free' They all seemed so alive and happy. Gabriella swallowed back her sadness, she inhaled a sharp breath as she imagined Troy being there with her… She could almost smell his sweet scent… "Just like kindergarten…" She swore she heard him whisper. Gabriella looked to the ceiling trying to banish the memory; here she was more then a year later still imagining he was the same person. She shifted, glancing at the photo one last time, she missed her friends dearly, she desperately wanted to talk to them… But she just couldn't, Tommy had stop all communication, and after five months Gabriella figured that with her gone, they all must have patched things up with Troy. They were better off without her she kept telling herself, now, she believed it.

With one swift graceful movement Gabriella collected her needed belongings for the show and almost tipped toed out of the shared appartment. Tommy lay on the couch, snoring relentlessly for the last five hours with various beer cans around him, She was relieved, he was out cold and she wanted to keep it that way. Three more steps and she was out. One….Two….Three and with a soft click of the door she was free.

It wasn't until she made it down the street that she let out her breath and calmed her thunderous heart. She had an hour before she needed to get to the school. She was on her way to the local post office when she heard he own voice singing out in the street, she looked everywhere to see where it was coming from, finally she spotted some kids playing on their front steps.

"Hey…." She ran over towards them. The three Children looking to be ranging in age from 10 to 14 looked curiously at the women running across the street toward them.

"What is it lady?" The annoyed boy asked the stranger, who appear to be in a strange looking costume.

"Please, can you turn that up?" She pointed to the small CD player/ Radio.

"Whatever." She said rather rudely while turning it up.

Gabriella listened closely and sure enough it was her, on the Radio, just like Jorden had said.

Gabriella smiled sadly. It was a bitter sweet moment, she should have felt great that she had finally broke out into the world, doing what she loved to do most. But hearing those words, words directed to Troy, just opened wounds she wasn't prepared to deal with right now. Then there was Tommy, he would hear it too, if he hadn't already, he was a cleaver man, he'd wonder where the money was. Now that it all was finally real, Gabriella needed to make a plan, and she needed to do it now.

"That was Gabriella Montez with "Stay" a number one hit that is climbing the charts, stick with us folks and will give you more information about the fresh new music of today on 134.5"

Gabriella walked away in a daze. She had a lot to think about everything seemed to be in a blur, had it already been six months from the signing? That's what the station said it would be before she'd hear anything. Then it dawned on her… The interview… that's what the station meant about giving the listeners more information…. Oh no…

...

Taylor finished the download, her heart was pounding, once the CD popped out of her lap top she grabbed it and ran down stairs. Her fingers where dialing as she put the keys in the ignition.

"Kelsi, get to Chad's now!!" There was no time to explain that was all Taylor said, then she slammed the flip phone shut.

About seven minutes and a few tears later Taylor arrived at Chad's house. Knowing that Kelsi would already be there she went straight to the side of the traditional two story Danforth home. She heard the smacking and slight ringing of a basket ball being dribbled on the cement driveway and knew in a few more steps she would be facing her boyfriend and best friend, but nothing prepared her for the rage she felt upon seeing the unplanned third person there.

She grew increasingly protecting of the disk in her hand. As if it were in place of someone else. Someone very important to her. She braced herself as she approached. Kelsi watched the last few steps, her already concerned face contorting into deeper worry.

"What are you doing here!!" Taylor shouted at Troy with a tone she didn't even know she was capable of.

"Whoa, Chad please get your girlfriend under control."

"Watch it Bolton, your only here because of coach." Chad defended his obviously upset partner. "What's going on?" Chad took Taylor's shaking form in his arms. Taylor gave Troy one last glair, then focused on why she was here.

She talked into Chad's chest…

Troy tried not to eavesdrop, but Taylor was his friend too, and even if she despised him, he still worried. He heard her whimper, then his heart dropped. He swore he head Taylor say Gabriella….Or was he just hoping that what she said, she could have said umbrella… Troy absentmindedly looked to the clear blue sky… nope definitely not crying over an umbrella. Then he saw them all look at him. Chad took the disk out of Taylor's hand and slowly walked to the porch stereo system, which was hooked to outdoor speakers.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Kelsi stopped him, looking over at Troy. "I mean…Now?"

"He's gonna hear anyway…" Chad said sadly, but there was a since of urgency in his voice. He put the Cd in and pressed play.

The first thing heard was a women's giggle. Chad and Kelsi couldn't help but smile at the contagious laugh.

But that wasn't any contagious laugh. Troy's attention was brought to the stereo, he looked at it in disbelief.

"Gabi…" Troy whispered.

"It's actually, not that glamorous but I doctored it up a bit." It was Gabriella talking, she laughed at herself again.

"What is this?!" Troy demanded. But was ignored. "Guy's it that Gabi?"

The CD played on.

"So Gabriella tell me are you single? I mean obviously this song was inspired by something relationship wise" A man asked her. Troy took a step closer.

"Well I don't really like to rehash it all but, yes this song was a particular situation that I lived through recently… And uh, yes I'm single, but just focusing on my work right now." She sounded so sweet. Tears were in everyone's eyes. An ach tugged in Troy's chest.

"Ok, good for you, well let's let the listeners hear the song shall we?"

"We shall…"

"Ok folks, this is the premier of "Stay" right here on 134.5 By Miss. Gabriella Montez, more from her after the song…. Enjoy!"

_"You say I only hear what I want to. _

_You say I talk so all the time so._

_ And I thought what I felt was simple, _

_and I thought that I don't belong, _

_and now that I am leaving, _

_now I know that I did something wrong_

_ 'cause I missed you. Yeah yeah, I missed you. _

_And you say I only hear what I want to: _

_I don't listen hard, don't pay attention to the distance that you're running to anyone, anywhere, _

_I don't understand if you really care, I'm only hearing negative: no, no, no. _

_So I turned the radio on, I turned the radio up, and this woman was singing my song:_

_ lover's in love, and the other's run away, lover is crying 'cause the other won't stay. _

_Some of us hover when we weep for the other who was dying since the day they were born. _

_Well, well, this is not that; I think that I'm throwing, but I'm thrown. _

_And I thought I'd live forever, but now I'm not so sure. _

_You try to tell me that I'm clever, but that won't take me anyhow, or anywhere with you. _

_You said that I was naive, and I thought that I was strong. _

_I thought, "hey, I can leave, I can leave."_

_ Oh, but now I know that I was wrong, 'cause I missed you. Yeah, I miss you. _

_You said, "I caught you 'cause I want you and one day I'll let you go."_

_ You try to give away a keeper, or keep me 'cause you know you're just scared to lose._

_ And you say, "Stay." _

_And you say I only hear what I want to..."_

Troy stood there in disbelief, he was unable to move at all. Taylor reached for Chad who comforted her. It was like losing her all over again. Chad stopped the CD.

"Turn it back on!" Troy shouted, not realizing there were tears running down his cheeks. Chad just looked at his ex-friend not moving.

Seeing that Chad wasn't going to play the CD any farther he pushed passed Chad shoving him out of the way and pressed play.

"That's all there is!!" Taylor shouted.

"No it can't be, he said she was going to talk again!!" Troy was hysterical, Making Kelsi and Chad alike baffled. Troy lost his temper, he wanted more, he had to hear more, but when nothing else appeared to be on the CD he kicked and punched the stereo while sobbing. No one knew what to do.

Finally Troy gave out and slid down to the porch. Chad slowly approached him. Troy looked into Chad's dark brown eyes.

"Please tell me where she is…"

Taylor came up next to Chad silently giving Chad the signal not to tell. They had promised Gabriella.

Troy grabbed Chad's shoulders.

"Please! Tell me where she is!!" He shouted again. But no one spoke. Troy took off running, frustrated with their silence.

**_(ok I know it's been like for ever, an the story is getting a little off from the trailer, but that's where it wants to go, so that's that! Please let me know what you think! oh yeah... "time" By Sarah Mchlaclan and Stay by Lisa Loeb)_**


End file.
